Hen Party Part II
by use2b2t2
Summary: After the Hen Party Severus Snape realizes that he wants Hermione Granger now Potter and makes plans to get her to himself and plans to have her for his alone.  HG/HP and ultimately HG/SS  rated M.
1. Chapter 1

AN I do not make any money from this and Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowlings.

After a one night stand Snape realizes that he wants Hermione for his own and makes plans.

Hen Party II Chapter 1

Snape pulled Kingsley aside at the entrance of the Ministry and thrust the parchment to him.

Kingsley read it over. "So you are exempt Severus. Don't you think that's a good thing?"

Severus looked to the tall dark bald wizard. "It would be but unfortunately the houses in Knockturn Alley have been shut down by your decree. The whores are married now."

Kingsley looked to the pale dark haired wizard that he called friend and pushed the parchment back to him and coughed. "I could see how that would be a problem for you Severus."

Severus looked to him. "Exactly Kingsley and I know that you have invoked certain clauses that leave me unable to pursue a witch."

Kingsley looked in surprise at the dour wizard standing in front of him. "I have known you over twenty years Severus and you have never been interested in a witch other than a one night stand and from what I hear you have a rough way with your witches."

"I like to get my money's worth." Severus muttered.

Kingsley sighed. "Let's go to my office where we can speak freely."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Harry, Hermione and Ginny arrived at their Grimauld Place.

She watched Ginny kiss him and pull him towards the bedroom.

Harry pulled away from Ginny and pulled Hermione to him looking guilty. "I don't know what to say Hermione. You could join us."

"Go to her Harry. You have loved her for years and denied yourself for so long. I know that you love her Harry. There will be time to consummate our marriage tomorrow."

Harry looked to her for a moment and saw the sad look in his friend's eyes as he allowed Ginny to pull him away. "I'll remember this Hermione and I will do the best I can for you."

She pushed Harry away and chuckled. "I know and go to her. Ginny wants you."

Hermione walked into her bedroom and vanished the wedding dress and thought to herself. Wizards have the say in a wife's life and she knew that he would treat her well. Being married to Harry would not affect her job in the Ministry and she was thankful for that. Naked from her spell she walked to her bath chamber and drew a hot both and tossed a couple of handfuls of dried lavender petals breathing the aroma in and stepped into the bath and settled in. Her last act was to silence the room to ensure her bath was not interrupted by the amorous couple.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

"You petition for Hermione Potter?" Kingsley asked in disbelief.

Severus sat in the chair across from him arms crossed scowling out to Kingsley.

"No Severus. She is better off with Harry. Besides she is married and there is nothing that I can do." Kingsley barked back.

Severus uncrossed his arm and leaned forward with a gleam in his eye. "Are you sure on you decision Minister?"

Kingsley picked up the change of address. "Yes Professor Snape I am sure and will not change my mind."

Severus stood up. "Do you have a copy of the Marriage Decree Minister?"

Kingsley sighed and pulled open a drawer and pulled out a parchment tied with a black ribbon and held it out. "You won't find a loophole Professor Snape. The law wizards took a year to set the decree up before I issued it."

The parchment was snatched out of his hands and he watched the greasy haired man leave the office black robes swirling behind and heard the door slam.

Kingsley shook his head at his friend's departure and settled to address more important issues in the Wizarding world.

HGSSHGSHGSS

The Potions Department was surprised when Hermione arrived for work the next day. Guy DuPont addressed his Potions Mistress. "Hermione why in Merlin are you here? I told you that you have a week off."

"Guy I told you before there was no need to take time off. We decided not to take a honeymoon. Besides I have important things going on here and my husband understands that."

Guy pulled her aside. "I'm glad you're here. We have a petitioner for a new research grant and you are perfect to review it. Here is the research proposal and you are to determine if it is worth a grant to go forward. The Potions Master is in room three."

"Sure boss." She absently replied flicking through the proposal.

Hermione opened the door to room three still reading the proposal and glanced away from the parchment. "Good Morning Professor Snape." Masking her surprise. "Why are you here today?"

Snape rose and looked to her. "The parchment in your hand makes it obvious Mistress Potter."

Hermione sat down. "Your papers indicate that you have done years of research on your own in attempting to make the Polyjuice potion last longer than an hour. Why come to the Ministry now?"

Snape looked to her and smoothly replied. "My duties during the war allowed me to divert monies toward my research. Your husband took care of that cash flow and I am here for a grant. After all I am a simple professor of Hogwarts and do not have the income to pursue this on my own."

Hermione sat down and looked to him. "Your papers indicate that your research stopped three years ago. Why is that?"

He arched an eyebrow. "Working in the Ministry and your recent marriage must have addled your mind Mistress Potter. I refer to my previously mentioned loss of cash flow."

Hermione blushed in embarrassment and placed the parchment down on the desk. "I can't approve this Professor Snape. If you are successful and in the wrong hands it would be a threat to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

Severus looked to her and let the bomb drop. "I was pursuing this for Albus Dumbledore and the Order during the war. I give my word that it belongs to the Ministry if successful."

She sat down and began to read through the proposal. It was exciting research and she was pulled into the intricate formulas that he listed. Her job was boring but this intrigued her. She pulled out her wand and pointed to a blank parchment and filled it with contract details and pushed it over to her ex-professor. "I'm not able to promise if it will get approved but if you sign the rights away to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement I will sign off recommending it."

He pulled the parchment over and read it and tapped his wand to it listing his magical signature before he pushed it back to her and stood up. "It is acceptable Mistress Potter. I bid you good day."

She watched him leave and looked to his proposal. In her first years in the Ministry she was allowed to pursue research and publish but not so much anymore as she was merely a paper pusher now. She sighed and gathered up the papers to take to Guy and wished that she could be involved in that research.

She knocked on the door and heard Guy mentioned that she should enter.

"So how did your meeting with the Deatheater go?" Guy asked.

"He was declared innocent and given an Order of Merlin First class Guy." Pushing the signed release to him. "I recommend approval because it will be of benefit Guy. I hope that he is successful because his research shows promise."

Guy glanced over the release. "I agree Hermione and I approve this." Signing his approval.

Hermione left his office without a word and sat at her desk and looked to the pile of paperwork and went to work.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus made his way to his Hogwarts chuckling to himself. Kingsley said there were no loopholes in that decree and he found one. He spent the night reading it and needed a magnifying glass as the foot long parchment was written in tiny script. But he found it. He made his way to Headmistress McGonagall to have a word with her. His plan to get the witch was going along nicely.

HGSHGSSHGSS

Hermione arrived home and found a parchment on the living room table and picked it up.

_Hermione,_

_Ginny wants to be with her family tonight and I am taking her to them. I'll be back at eight._

_Harry_

She placed the parchment down thinking of his arrival thankful that Ginny would not be there. That would make it easier for her. She went to her chambers to prepare.

HGSHGSSHGSS

Harry arrived at his house deciding not to Apparate directly in and stood thinking. He remembered Hermione's kiss and how he wanted more. He placed his hand on the door and reminded himself that she was his wife now and not just his friend.

He opened the door and walked into the living room and watched Hermione stand up wearing see through legilee.

"Welcome home Husband." Hermione whispered out and held out a hand to him.

Harry put his hand in hers and allowed her to pull him. "Hermione you are beautiful. I never knew it." He whispered out amazed.

Hermione drew him into her arms and kissed him passionately.

She pulled his robes off and looked to his chest and began to kiss lightly as Harry shuddered and moaned out. "Oh Hermione!"

Harry pulled her negligee off and felt her pull down his trousers and underwear down in one go. He shuddered when she grabbed his cock squeezing it with a light touch and groaned out again when he felt her hand lightly squeeze his balls.

Harry stepped out of the trousers around his feet and picked her up without breaking her kiss and kicked open the door to her bedroom and laid her on the bed. "I'm sorry about this and I promise that I will be the best that I can for you."

"I know you will Harry." Pulling him down to her.

He fell onto her and felt her drab his cock placing it at her entrance and felt her hands on his ass pushing.

Harry allowed her to guide him and entered into her. She was so hot and inviting and he fell into her and knew no more as his lust took over.

He took it slowly unsure of what she needed and felt her increase the tempo. "Oh Hermione." He moaned out caught up with her.

Hermione felt Harry fill her and groaned out in pleasure. "Oh Gods Harry! I never knew…"

Harry silenced her words with a kiss and dove into her. She was…it was…not the same but…

He moaned out and felt himself harden more before he shouted out "Hermione! I…" releasing into her and felt her arms wrap around him as he came kissing her neck.

He panted out and looked to his friend now wife. "Hermione I ...you."

She moved until she was facing him side by side and felt him slid out and felt arms wrap around her.

Harry kissed her forehead repeatedly. "I'm sorry Hermione…."

Hermione placed her finger on his lips. "Harry we'll find the way of it in time. This was nice and good and more."

He pulled her tightly to him. "I want to Hermione for you."

Hermione sighed and drifted off to sleep with her best friend now husband's arm wrapped around her nuzzling her neck.

Maybe this would not be too bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2 Hen Party II

AN I do not make any money from this and Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowlings.

After a one night stand Snape realizes that he wants Hermione for his own and makes plans.

Hen Party II Chapter 2

Severus sat in the staff lounge as Headmistress McGonagall addressed the group of teachers with mundane updates to the running of the school and classes. He rarely spoke and if he did it was a snarled "NO!" When asked to perform duties such as escorting the students to Hogsmeade.

He tuned out the meeting and reflected on the loophole that he found. He had to get her away from Potter to implement it and it would be a two year wait but it would be worth it to obtain her. His mind drifted thinking of the night of her hen party and the surprise of her when he joined her. Her words that she was taught by someone in the art of pleasuring. Who was it? He immediately crossed off all of the students she went to school with. The enigma of who the wizard was intrigued him and he thought about it.

"Severus! Severus what is your answer?"

His mind was brought forth to the present and snarled out "Yes yes whatever you require Headmistress." Answering without thinking.

He watched her clap her hands. "Wonderful Severus as Madame Hooch will be away. I remind you that you will referee the Slytherin/Gryffindor match and I expect you to be impartial and be in proper dress for that."

Severus observed the gleam in her eye and knew she caught him not paying attention. Shit.

"Of course Headmistress. I am all for fair play." He replied back silkily.

He heard his fellow professors snort out in disbelief and he grinned evilly at them.

Minerva looked to her professors. "I think this completes our meeting. Severus stay a moment if you don't mind."

He remained seated as the group left and watched the old witch close the door behind departing professors.

Minerva pulled a bottle of scotch from her robes and conjured up a couple of glasses and filled both before handing one to him and sat across from him with a concerned look. "I can't believe that I caught you not paying attention. We both know that you would have never agreed to the position of referee."

Severus sipped his drink. "A fine malt Minerva and bravo for catching me out. Albus never did and I will suffer through the duty. I admit that I was distracted tonight."

Minerva sipped her drink. "Anything that I can help you with?"

"You might Minerva. I recently received approval for a grant to pursue a bit of research that I started for Albus. But with my class load and patrol it will be difficult to pursue. I am at a loss on how to manage it." Jumping at the opportunity given.

Minerva wiped a tear away at the name of the deceased Headmaster. "Tell me what it is and what you require Severus. It must be important if Albus tasked you."

Severus told her of his research and the limitations presented to him. He finished his drink and placed it on the table.

Minerva finished her drink and sat the empty glass down and thought on the dour wizard's words.

"If you referee the match properly Severus I will petition the Ministry to assign a Potions Master to take half your class load and assist you in your research. If it is as important as you say I'm sure they will send someone over."

Severus stood and looked to her. "That is acceptable Headmistress."

Minerva looked to her ex-student now colleague and reminded him. "In proper dress Severus."

He said nothing and left her presence and made his way to his chambers pleased at the turn of events. His plans were progressing nicely. Entering his personal lab he pulled out a book and read. The potion must be untraceable for his plan to succeed.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Ginny came back home and other than a look to her she did not ask of the night with Harry and she was thankful for that.

She went to work at the Ministry leaving Harry and Ginny to themselves. She was the third wheel and was comfortable in the fact that she was required sexual relations with her husband only once a week. It was nothing unexpected.

"Harry I'm home!" She called out as she closed the door to their house. Harry approached her and held out the invitation. "We are invited to the Slytherin/Gryffindor match at Hogwarts and you'll never believe who is the referee is." Handing the invitation to her.

Hermione grabbed the invitation from him and read it as she replied. "Harry I never cared for Quidditch and now that I am not a student…..Oh Merlin! Professor Snape is the referee? I'm afraid the chances of Gryffindor winning just went down to nil."

Harry looked to her. "Join us Hermione. It's going to be interesting with Snape being the ref. Maybe he's changed after the war. Besides the Headmistress expects us to attend."

Hermione thought for a moment. "I see this is important to you and I'll attend but you owe me."

Harry looked to her pleased. "Thanks Hermione."

Three days later she found herself with Harry and Ginny in the stands with other alumni and professors looking to the pitch as the opening ceremony started.

The teams and names were announced and she was not bothered by that as she did not recognize any of the team members.

An excited voice was heard. "And now the referee! Professor Snape is entering the field carrying the box containing the game snitch. He is setting the box down and briefing the captains."

The voice of the hated professor was heard out. "I will punish you more in class if you do not abide by the rules today and I hope that you push me. That goes for Slytherin as well as Gryffindor. Gather round now."

The snitch was released and the teams took to the air.

Hermione observed the black and white outfit he wore and smirked. He probably hated that and wondered how he was on the pitch.

She watched him take to the air as the game began, and observed his skills on a broom.

The game lasted three hours and she watched Snape as he aggressively went after both teams for unsportsmanship conduct. The snitch was caught and Snape announced Gryffindor as the victor with a scowl on his face.

Hermione, Harry and Ginny passed by him as Snape stood as expected at the exit holding his broom goggles on his forehead growling to students not to say a word and get to the castle.

Hermione stopped for a moment. "You were fair Professor Snape. I'm surprised at that."

Snape looked to her. "I take the duties assigned to me seriously Mistress Potter."

"I wonder what Minerva held over you Professor Snape." Hermione responded back and started to pass by him.

"Mistress Potter I don't believe I thanked you for signing off on my research." He called out.

Hermione looked to him strangely his obsidian eyes piercing hers. She went to pass him feeling the heat of a flush and wondered why he addressed her. He never thanked anyone.

"No problem Professor Snape. I'm glad that they approved it. I wish you luck with it and let me know if I can be of assistance."

He watched her walk away and Minerva walked up. "I'll send out the request when I get to my office Severus."

Severus fell in step to walk beside the old witch. "Ask for Mistress Potter Minerva. She just offered her assistance if needed."

"An excellent choice Severus. I've missed her since she graduated. Her thirst for learning was a welcome break from the, what are your words… "dunderheads" that normally attend.

Severus smirked. "How many decades has that taken you to realize that?"

"Be quiet Severus. I was just making a comparison and it does not reflect what I think." Minerva admonished.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Headmistress."

She watched her colleague depart at the castle entrance and make his way to his quarters.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione arrived at the Ministry and sat at her desk going through her paperwork for the day. She shook her head at some of the request and placed them aside to send out the rejection letters later.

Guy DuPont walked into her office holding a parchment. "You've been assigned field work Hermione."

"Really Guy?" Hermione asked in interest. Anything was better than sitting at this desk.

"Don't look so hopeful. Read this and I think that you will turn it down." Handing the parchment to her.

Hermione read it and set it down. "I'm to go to Hogwarts and teach?"

"Yes and help the Deatheater in his research. The Headmistress requested you." Guy replied back.

"I remind you that he was absolved of his crimes and I accept." She immediately replied.

Guy looked to her. "You know you will have to live there."

"That might complicate things concerning the Marriage Decree. May I be released to talk to the Headmistress?" She asked.

"You are now assigned to Hogwarts until the school releases you. Before you go brief Jarvis because he will be taking over your duties until I find a clerk to fill in."

"No problem Guy. I'll owl him and am off then." Hermione replied. The last comment irritated her because it confirmed she had been relegated to an overqualified clerk.

HGSHGSSHGSS

Hermione arrived at the gates of Hogwarts and met Professor Snape at the gates. "Good morning Professor Snape. I'm surprised that you took me up on my offer so quickly. I only offered to be polite."

"Merely a coincidence Mistress Potter. You are qualified to assist me and until recently actively published."

They began the trek up to the castle. "It's just Hermione since we are now colleagues. However did you end up refereeing that match?"

"You may call me Severus. Madame Hooch was called away unexpectedly and I am the next qualified. I did play Quidditch as a student and quite skilled on a broom." He replied in a silky voice.

Hermione fell silent as they walked up to the castle. The uniform he wore during the match revealed his well defined body that his teaching robes normally. She thought back to hen night when she had his body under hers. Gods stop it Hermione! She was married and was here because of her qualifications and nothing else. It did not matter anyway as she was married now because of the decree.

She was brought out of her reverie at his voice speaking the password to the Headmistress's office. She followed him up to the office and entered the office.

"Headmistress Mistress Potter has arrived." He announced.

Minerva stood up and walked over and hugged Hermione. "Welcome back to Hogwarts Hermione. I'm glad that you are here."

She hugged her ex-professor back. "Glad to be of service Minerva but we need to talk about the Marriage law. I understand that I have to stay here and I don't mind that but I have duties."

Minerva saw the uncomfortable look on Hermione's face. "Hermione you have your own set of rooms located next to Severus's chambers so you will be close to the potions classroom and his labs. Have you spoken to Harry about your appointment Hermione?"

"Not yet Headmistress. This opportunity came up and I took it because I am just a clerk at the Ministry. It gets me away from pushing papers and allows me to do my real calling of a potions master."

Severus stood up. "Hermione come down to my chambers when you are finished in whatever that you have to talk about. You are a third wheel in your marriage and I'm sure Potter will not have a problem coming to Hogwarts once a week to fulfill his duties."

Both witches blushed at the stressing of the word "coming" and watched him leave.

"It seems Severus understands your dilemma Hermione. Go home and talk to Harry. You are needed Hermione and I'm sure that Harry will understand."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione went home and waited for Harry and Ginny to get home from work. She fretted that they would protest but deep down felt that they would be happier when away.

Kreacher made a wonderful dinner with Harry's favorite dishes and wondered if the old elf could read her mind.

"I's attuned to the House of Black." The old elf told her before he winked away.

Ginny and Harry arrived in each other's arms laughing and sat at the table.

Harry sat down at the dinner table. "Kreacher outdid himself tonight." He murmured and began to eat.

Soon the dishes were cleared.

She waited a moment before she dropped the bomb. "Harry I've been assigned field work and assigned to Hogwarts."

Ginny looked thoughtful and Harry exclaimed "That's wonderful news Hermione. I know you've been unhappy at the Ministry lately."

"It's a wonderful opportunity but I have to live there." Hermione replied.

Ginny spoke out. "You know you have a duty with Harry."

Hermione sighed. "I know that Ginny. I have my own quarters and a full professor and allowed visitors. Harry could visit me once a week. I want to do this Ginny."

Harry immediately replied. "Do it Hermione. I promised that I would not hold you back on anything and if this is important to you I can visit you at Hogwarts. Why have you been assigned there?"

She explained her assignment and Harry looked to her in concern. "Professor Snape never cared for you. Are you sure you can work with him?"

"I can Harry. He actually treated me decent. With me being there pushes his goal so he will work with me."

"As long as it does not get us in trouble with the Ministry I'm all for it." Ginny cared for Hermione but with her being out of the house would release the anger she felt for her friend. She was thankful for Hermione's agreement but sharing him with Hermione was harder than what she thought originally.

"I'll go up and pack then. Ginny you can visit me too." She replied and left the couple at the table.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione settled into her chambers and walked next door and knocked on Severus's door.

It opened and she looked into a scowling face before it softened and the door opened fully. "Come in Hermione."

She walked in and sat at the chair he indicated in front of a fire.

He walked over to his desk and picked up a folder containing his syllabus and handed it to her. "This is my syllabus Hermione. For the first week you will attend my classes and observe. After that we will start you off with years First through Fourth. I hope to eventually have you teach Fifth through Seventh so that my afternoons are free. After dinner we will spend time in research up until the time that you or I have patrol. You are a full professor after all and not exempt from the duty."

She watched him move to a shelf and pull out a thick book out and handed it to her. "My research to date Hermione. I warn you that this is not a short term project. You might be here for years and I need to know if you are dedicated to that."

She opened the book and glanced at the date on the first page noticing it was the day after the Feast of her first year and looked to him questioningly.

He conjured up two glasses and poured from the bottle on the table and sat down in the chair next to her handing a glass filled with golden liquid.

"I was tasked with this the day after your Trio arrived here. So what say you Hermione Potter? If you are not up to the challenge than leave now." He growled out.

Hermione looked to him intrigued. "I am up to the challenge Severus and remind you that I may become pregnant due to the Marriage Law."

He held up his glass and looked to her. "We'll cross that bridge when it happens."

She held up her glass feeling a strange closeness to the dour man. "To our success Severus!"

He looked to her and tossed his drink down. "Our success."

He stood up from his chair and held out his hand. "Review my research over the weekend and we will meet Sunday night to discuss any questions that you have."

She grabbed his hand and felt a shock as he pulled her up and led her to his door.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Professor Potter."

He watched her leave and poured another helping of Firewhiskey and looked to a thick book on his shelf and drank it down.

Sitting down he called out "Dobby!"

Dobby the house elf appeared. "What youse requires of Dobby Professor Snape?"

"Dobby I require a service of you and remind you how I helped you with Winky."

Dobby looked to him. "As longs as not hurt anyone's Professor I'se do as asked.

Severus spoke to the elf and watched him blink out. Phase one was complete as she was here now and with the elf agreeing phase two was in place. He sipped his drink. Things were progressing nicely.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Kingsley finished his staff meeting asking on an update from the potions department. "Minister we require a clerk as one of our potion masters have been assigned to Hogwarts to assist Professor Snape with research that will benefit the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." Guy requested.

Kingsley looked to the skinny wizard. "Who did you assign Guy?" He asked in interest.

"Mistress Potter minister. She was requested by the Headmistress and she signed off on it and was the logical choice." Guy replied.

"I'll get a replacement Guy and this completes our business. Have a good weekend everyone."

Kingsley watched his cabinet leave and bent to write a memo calling the legal wizards to him to discuss possible loopholes in the Marriage Law to his office. He wouldn't put it past Severus to find a loophole and the timing was more than coincidence.


	3. Chapter 4 Hen Party Part II

AN I do not make any money from this and Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowlings.

After a one night stand Snape realizes that he wants Hermione for his own and makes plans. Kingsley tries to figure out loopholes and Snape continues his manipulations.

Hen Party II Chapter 4

D.A. Justice Head of the Barrister Department looked to Minister Kingsley. "Minister you have called my entire department here and we have been studying this with you for two days. If there was a loophole we would have found it. I myself reviewed this several times for months to ensure that there would not be one. The only possible loophole is this paragraph right here."

Kingsley pulled out his magnifying glass and read.

_Addendum: This decree can be absolved from law if the Minister determines that there are enough witches and wizards born from this decree to stabilize the birthrate for the future. Parties affected would have the right to stay within marriage or be freed based on their preference with no penalty and marriage annulled._

Justice leaned back in his chair. "So Minister you are the only one who can do anything. Why do you call us here? We went over this for months before it was enacted."

Kingsley spoke to the group of ten witches and wizards. "Thank you for the time spent with me tonight. There has been some push back on the decree and I wanted to make sure that everything was addressed. Justice stay a moment."

The group left leaving Justice with the Minister. "Why was Severus Snape exempted from the law Justice?"

"Minister when we sent out the first round of compatibility questions we asked what wizard you would not consider and one name came out on top time and time again and it was Severus Snape. Some remarks were that "I would kill myself first" and "I'll migrate to France or America before I have a spawn with that bat".

Justice sighed and continued. "What else was left Minister? The purpose is to create a new generation and not have our witches driven away or commit suicide."

Kingsley stood up. "Thank you Justice. I just wanted to make sure everything is solid. You may go and enjoy what is left of the weekend."

Kingsley watched the wizard leave and leaned back in his chair thinking. Maybe it was coincidence and nothing more. He looked to his watch and realized that it was time to get home to his witches as he was not exempt from the law.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione spent Saturday reviewing Severus' syllabus and realized it would be fine as long as Slytherin did not act up. If they did then the Gods help them as she fully intended on detentions and point taking to gather them fully in control. It worked for him when she was attended Hogwarts.

Sunday found her engrossed in the thick book of Severus' research. Such potential! And the clever use of Dragon's blood was enlightening as it extended the potion another hour before the person changed back. She scribbled her thoughts on parchment as she continued to read.

She closed the book and went to her bath chambers to bathe before she met up with Severus.

Stepping into the hot bath she sighed out in pleasure as the waters enveloped her body. She was not a clerk anymore and a true potions mistress. She was thankful that the Headmistress requested her, getting the Hell's away from her job.

Her thoughts turned inward with the memory of her one night stand with Severus Snape. She remembered his body under her hands as she massaged him realizing that he never gave control like the way he did that night remembering his soft moans as she attended to him. Oh Gods the way he took her when her manipulations became too much for him, wrapping her legs his shoulder and plunging his hard cock into her pussy was something she never experienced. There was a power and drive there that had never been untapped from the wizard of that she was sure of.

She paused in her thoughts. Did Snape manipulate her presence at Hogwarts based on that night? She snorted to herself at the thought. There was one thing certain about her ex-professor and that was to forward his own agenda, and the agenda was completing his potion. It was all coincidence. There was one problem. She remembered his scent and being around him was going to be difficult. She was a married witch after all.

She stepped out of the bath and wrapped a large towel around her and went to her main chambers and found a hot meal of Sheppard's pie and a hot mug of tea. She read the note accompanying the meal.

_I did not see you at dinner tonight. I remind you that it is mandatory that all professors attend at least the evening meal every night. I expect to discuss the research with me when finished with your meal._

_Professor Severus Snape_

She placed the parchment down and sipped from the mug of spiced tea. The shortness of the letter confirmed her earlier assessment of the wizard.

She sat at the table and began to eat enjoying the meal. Hogwarts excelled itself with the quality of food and she would have to think about that in the future.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione dressed in midnight blue robes to distance herself from Gryffindor and knocked at the door of her new colleague.

Snape opened his door at the knock and opened it up fully when he recognized her. "Hermione." Greeting her in a silky voice and motioned her inside.

He led her inside his chambers and pointed to the same chair as before and sat down across from her. "You have read my research? What do you think?"

"Severus this is exciting! The use of Dragon's Blood alone is amazing. I have some thoughts on how we could go Severus." She spoke excitedly and pushed the parchment to him.

He pulled the parchment to him and read it. The moniker of "The Brightest of Her Age" Confirmed as he read and made notes to the side of her parchment and set it down. "Interesting theories Hermione and allow me to explain some of my disagreements."

They argued back and forth until time for his patrol. "Hermione as much as I would like to continue this I do have patrol tonight. Attend with me so you can watch a pro because you have it tomorrow."

Hermione looked to him in surprise at the sudden change of subject.

"Fine Severus but I remind you I remember the time from Hogwarts." She replied.

He led her out to the hall and went to patrol together.

Hermione learned numerous spots that she did not know and heard him bark out points and detentions as he broke up many couples and sent them on their way.

"You would think that they would learn in time." He snorted out and moved along.

Soon she found herself at the door to her her chambers as Severus pressed his body against hers. "A successful night Professor Potter." He whispered into her ear. "I remember you Hermione Granger now Potter. Your mind leaks and pleased that I made an impression." He ran a long finger against her jaw and forced her to look to him. "I wanted to tell you that before tomorrow so there will be a clearing of the air. We do not need complications do we?" He whispered into her ear.

She shuddered at his breath against her ear. "Of course Professor Snape. I am here in a professional capacity only."

Hermione felt him pull away. "One night stand as you promised Hermione Potter. Remember that and go now." He growled out watching her leave in a hurry.

Severus entered his chambers pleased. The witch wanted him to be sure and her mind's turmoil of the fleeting thought of infidelity. Hells forced to share a man with another woman? If she could have one wizard then she could have another. His warning to back off would only entice her more and he would make sure that she would think of him.

He pulled a thick book off of his shelf and opened it up and looked to it thought. He would have to slow her down if his plans were to be successful.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Headmistress McGonagall stood at the podium at breakfast and looked to the Great Hall as it fell into silence. "Students I wish to announce a new member of staff. Please welcome Professor Potter assisting Professor Snape in Potions."

The room erupted in applause as Hermione stood up and waved for a moment and sat back down next to Professor Snape.

Severus leaned down to her. "Enjoy your week of freedom Professor Potter for next week you will see how things truly are."

Hermione spent the first day observing his class and noted that he had not changed one bit from when she was a student attending his class.

Later that evening they found themselves next to each other in the Great Hall for dinner. He leaned to her and asked. "So Professor Potter how did your day go?"

Hermione chuckled. "You've not changed since I attended class Professor Snape."

She heard her fellow professor's chuckle at her response and growled out. "We are staff now so call me Severus. The art of Potions is a dangerous thing left in inept hands."

"That it is Severus and cal me Hermione." She agreed.

"The Headmistress has assigned us both to patrol so I can escort you and make sure you get it right the first time. You have an advantage as you attended mine last night and will see you at nine." Standing up and leaving.

She watched him leave and continued her meal.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione met him outside of his chambers and said nothing as she led the patrol ferreting out offenders and taking points and detentions as she went along.

Soon she found themselves outside of her chambers and she opened the door. "Good night Severus."

"Good night Hermione." Looking into her eyes for a moment and left her.

She went into her chambers and closed the door and leaned upon it. His eyes were exactly as they were when he took her on the night of her Hen Party. Dark obsidian eyes burning into hers.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

The week went by and Harry met her at her chambers after dinner. "I didn't want to make a scene for you Hermione."

She opened her chambers and led him in. "Nonsense Harry." She replied. "I've missed you."

Harry looked to her and noticed her fresh look. "Hogwarts agrees with you Hermione. You look loads better being here."

"His research is remarkable Harry and next week I begin to teach. He's already shot down my initial observations on the research and I have taken time to revise it. He'll not be happy with it Harry but I know I'm right."

Harry chuckled. "I'm sure Hermione."

She looked to Harry and noticed his discomfort. She grabbed his hand and murmured. "It's okay Harry. I told you that we would find ourselves in time." Leading him to her bed chambers.

She slowly undressed Harry and kissed him and whispered as she drew him toward her. "Let yourself go Harry. Just you and me witch and wizard together for a moment in time."

He nuzzled his lips to her neck undressing her while pushing her to the bed and toppled on top of her when they fell upon it. "This feels like a duty Hermione." He breathed out.

"It is Harry but you are up to it." Moving her hand down and grasped his cock and stroked it for a few moments spreading her legs and guiding the head to her entrance. "Take me Harry." She whispered out.

Not hesitating he pushed into her and stilled feeling the soft folds wrap around his shaft for a moment before moving.

He felt her clamp onto him moaning as he continued bucking wildly into her and felt his release as he panted out "Hermione!"

She held him tight as he finished and felt him fall upon her panting.

"Hermione… I'm sorry for this. I wanted you… well I…you know…" Harry breathed out sitting up.

Hermione moved behind him wrapping her arms across his chest. "Harry we know that this is awkward for both of us. I can't promise anything on my…well….you know. But this is nice. This might be the best that it gets Harry. But you have Ginny and we both know that is who you truly want and love. We will make the most of it Harry." Pulling her to him and moving to lay against him throwing an arm across his spry chest and lightly traced it with her finger.

Harry ran his fingers through her brown brushy hair for a moment and replied in a sleepy voice. "I just wish things turned out different for us Hermione. When I defeated Voldemort I thought that things would go back to normal. You would have Ron and I would have Ginny. We would have kids and meet up in time to see our them off to Hogwarts together."

"We will see children off together but not the way you planned." Hermione whispered to him. "It's not all bad for me Harry."

"Thank you Hermione. You are a true friend." He muttered out wrapping his arms around her before falling asleep.

She soon followed him thinking of burning obsidian eyes as she fell to sleep as well.


	4. Chapter 5 Hen Party Part II

AN I do not make any money from this and Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowlings.

After a one night stand Snape realizes that he wants Hermione for his own and makes plans. Kingsley tries to figure out loopholes and Snape continues his manipulations.

Hen Party II Chapter 5

One year passed with Hermione moving to teach the advanced students that freed Severus to pursue his research. She was here for a second year watching the first years Sorted into their house.

Hermione sat at dinner in the Great Hall frustrated with her colleague. One year passed by while the insufferable man insisted pursuing lines of research already done in case he missed anything. It was wasted time. He always growled out. "I never had a second perspective Hermione. I want to make sure that I covered everything."

She was going to drop the bomb tonight for she pursued the research on her own over the summer. She was at a place where she would need his input, managing to get the potion to last eight hours and the goal over the summer break.

She turned to her colleague. "I need to speak with you after dinner Severus. I've been doing a bit of research on my own and managed to get the potion to last eight hours."

He turned to her and arched an eyebrow to her. "You've been busy Hermione. I would like to see what you've done." Damn her drive to complete things quickly. Just six more months more and he would have her.

"I hear that Ginny Potter is pregnant and due in October. I'm surprised that you are not with child as well."

She looked at him in surprise. Why in Merlin would he even be interested in that? "Yes Severus. Harry and Ginny are excited about it and we have been discussing names together. Besides I'll become pregnant when it's time."

Severus looked to her. "I'm surprised they involve you."

Hermione looked to her colleague eyes narrowed. Why on earth would he be interested and the mundane affairs of her life? She remembered the previous year working with him. He always pressed against her and felt guilty for enjoying It sure the man knew how his presence affected her.

She said nothing to him because she enjoyed the closeness and it drove her fantasies at night. Harry was sweet but not what she needed to fulfill her despite his attempts. Their weekly visits became a duty as both did what they needed to do to complete the law.

She stood up. "I'll meet up with you after your patrol tonight to discuss my research."

"I look forward to it Hermione." He replied in a silky voice and watched her leave.

Severus waited a few minutes after she left then took his leave as well, standing up and glaring at the students for a moment before turning to the teacher's entrance black robes swishing behind him as he left.

He walked down to his dungeons enjoying the students parting before him and soon found himself in his chambers and poured out a measure of Fire whiskey and downed it. Oh he sensed her thoughts of being with Potter and her chore. She was ready for him to take it up a notch tonight when she met up with him.

He chuckled to himself remembering his command to Dobby to make sure the spiced tea was delivered once a day to the Potter household over the summer for her as she enjoyed it.

He sat at the desk and pulled a parchment to him and began to write. Rita Skeeter would be interested in his tracking of pregnant witches and the fact that Hermione Granger was the only one left without child in the Wizarding world. He called his owl to him and handed the bird an envelope. "Thanatos take this to Rita Skeeter's residence and push it under the door. You are a clever bird after all."

The owl hooted softly and took off.

He pulled the thick book off the shelf and flipped through it until it listed the potion at the 8 hour step and his actions to increase it to twelve. He would throw her a tidbit and let her run with it. He sat in a chair and waited for his patrol to begin.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione stood at the door to Severus 's chambers and took a moment to get a hold of herself. Any time she was alone in the presence of him. The wizard exuded a sense of M A N man and she was sure that few ever sensed that from him.

She thought about the last year. He never made any comments but his actions spoke volumes. Him standing behind, pulling her against him as he held her arm and whispered how to hold the stirring rod and infuse her magic. Not that it was needed but he took every opportunity to hold her against him while they pursued his research. She felt the hard bulge of his erection when she was pulled against him. Oh and his scent drove her crazy and all that she could think and fantasize about was the one night they spent together with him willing under her administron.

She stood there eyes closed and heard his silky voice. "Hermione how long are you going to stand there daydreaming at my door?"

She opened her eyes and saw him standing in the doorway, light spilling out in the dark hallway.

She blushed and replied. "I was preparing myself for your wrath that I pursued your research without input from you."

Severus looked to her sensing her arousal at whatever she was thing. "Nonsense Hermione. We are professionals and insulted that you would think I would be angry. I have been researching as well over the break and only succeeded at increasing the potion to six hours." He grabbed her hand and pulled her inside. "I want to see how you arrived for the potion to last eight hours and how you went about it."

Hermione allowed him to lead her to the sofa and felt him sit down beside her. Focus Hermione! He's not angry and professional.

She opened up her notebook in excitement and placed it on his lap. "Read it Severus! I think it is a stepping point for us."

He read her research amazed at how she came about the results in a mere three months. Of course he was distracted with his double spy duties when he pursued the research. But still the witch was amazing.

He sat in silence for a good while before he leaned to her and whispered into her ear. "Let's pursue this line of research Hermione."

He felt her shudder for a moment as he moved conjuring up a quill and wrote a list of ingredients into her notebook. "You'll have to get them in the morning as you have the afternoon class and I am teaching in the morning. Well done and I am hopeful that we will finish this within the year."

"Now that we have finished with this business I believe we need to address another." Moving closer to her and whispered into her ear in a silky voice.

"Your thoughts leak witch. We could do it Hermione, you and I. How can you cheat on your husband when you share him with another witch? Your sense of loyalty is the only thing stopping you. I would be willing since the houses in Knockturn Alley are closed and I am exempt from the law. I would use a potion to prevent you from becoming pregnant by me. No one would ever know."

Hermione shot up and gathered her notebook in her hands. "Severus you pass the bounds of propriety!"

Severus stood up as well and pulled her into his arms. "Not really because I know what you want."

He allowed her to pull away from him and watched her warm brown eyes widened in surprise.

"I'll get the ingredients and meet up with you tomorrow Severus." Hermione spoke in haste and moved to the door and looked to him for a moment longer and left him.

Severus sat back down and chuckled to himself. Tomorrow was Potter's visit and he was sure that life would be a bit more complicated as the Ministry would get involved. And he saw the fleeting moment of her thoughts as she considered the possibility of them together.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

She made it to her chambers and fell down onto her bed flustered at his words. Damn her inability to keep her thoughts to herself.

But still his invitation was inviting and she knew the wizard was not one to kiss and tell. But still it would not be right. She fell asleep dreaming of how it would be like if Severus Snape was the one loving her versus Harry."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione purchased the ingredients and placed them in his lab before teaching her afternoon classes.

The students were settled as they fell into their lesson and soon the bell rang announcing the last class of the day.

She watched the backs of the students leave and sat down to grade the test that she presented for the day.

Hermione heard the door open and watched Minerva walk in. "Hermione the Ministry is here with Harry, Ginny, Rita Skeeter and request a meeting with you."

She stood up and smoothed her robes. "Of course Minerva and I'll be happy to attend."

AN Severus's plans move forward


	5. Chapter 6 Hen Party II

AN I do not make any money from this and Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowlings. Sorry for the confusion with the chapter numbering. I double-posted earlier and so no chapters are missing.

Chapt 6

Hermione fell in step with the Headmistress and walked beside her. "Why is Harry and Ginny here with the Ministry Minerva?"

Minerva stilled and looked to her sadly. "I can't be sure but considering who the Ministry representative is I think it involves the fact that you are not yet with child. She demanded the record of your visitors before I came to get you."

Hermione said nothing following the Headmistress and found herself in the Headmistress's office smiling as she saw Harry sitting down looking miserable.

She walked up and hugged her husband. "Surprises for me Harry as you are a day early. What brings you here along with Ginny?"

Harry said nothing pointing in the corner and heard a tinkling "Ahem!" and watched a witch in pink walk up. "Hermione Potter I'm sure you remember me from your school years. Headmistress you can leave now."

Minerva glared at the Ministry representative and left her office without a word.

Hermione shouted out. "What do you want with me Umbridge?"

Dolores Umbridge laughed and sat down in the Headmistress's chair. "Respect dear girl. I've been charged to investigate why you are not pregnant yet. A pleasure for me considering what you did to me in the Forbidden Forrest. Ahem, Rita Skeeter has provided a list indicating every witch in United Kingdom and all are pregnant save you. Interesting considering you are a Master of Potions. Brewing potions to prevent pregnancy Mistress Potter? I remember your passion against the law and the Minister."

"Don't be ridicules Umbridge." Hermione growled out. "I abide by the law and I have met every requirement of the damnable Marriage Law."

Umbridge's laugh tinkled out irritating Hermione. "I think not because of the list and that fact that you are not pregnant. You'll have to come with me Mistress Potter and we can keep you in a place away from potions and see what happens. Your husband can visit you there."

"Unacceptable Umbridge as I am assigned here by the Ministry in important research with Professor Snape. I am not going anywhere." Looking to Harry in desperation.

Harry moved to stand by Hermione and wrapped an arm around her. "You are accusing a hero of the Wizarding world of disobeying the law without proof of guilt and want to hold her against her will. I am an Aurour and this is not the way the law works." He turned to Hermione and placed his hand on her cheek looking into her distressed warm brown eyes. "Everyone will stay here and I will consult the Head of Magical Law Enforcement and he will decide on how we proceed."

Her turned to his hated Ex-Headmistress and held out his hand. "Your wand Investigator Umbridge. I will return it when I return and recommend you obey me as you are using your position to hold someone against their will."

Delores glared at him and gave him her wand. "Don't take too long Aurour Potter or I will think that you are holding me here against my will."

Harry chuckled and kissed Hermione on her cheek and left to go to the Ministry.

He found Minerva standing at the entrance to her office talking to Professor Snape. Quickly explaining what occurred in the office he left running down the hall to leave the castle.

Severus growled out to Minerva. "That damnable woman has not changed one bit and wonder how she managed to keep a position in the Ministry. Mistress Potter would never do anything asinine like brewing potions to keep her from being pregnant. We discussed what we would do when she would become pregnant."

Minerva looked to him. "I will inform you're classes to go to the library. Go up there and stay with them to offer evidence if required Severus. I'll not have her reputation slighted by that hateful witch."

He said nothing and walked up the stairs and entered the office all eyes drawn to him and watched as he sat down without a word.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Harry came back with the Head of Magical Law Enforcement in tow along with the Minister of Magic.

Kingsley greeted Headmaster McGonagall at the entrance to her office. "My apologies Headmistress for the disruption to your school. I am here to fix this problem so let us go." Allowing Minerva to lead the group up.

All watched Kingsley walk in and rumbled. "What in Merlin is going on here Delores and why was I not informed?"

"Nothing that involves you Minister as your time is important. Rita Skeeter approached me with a list and as Undersecretary in the Magical Marriage Department I decided to look into it."

"And using your authority to retrain a person of which you have no authority to take away." He rumbled out.

"Look to this Minister and you will find that my accusations towards Mistress Potter are confirmed." Thrusting the list to him.

Kingsley looked it over and handed it to his Head to look over.

The head looked it over whispering his in his ear with Kingsley nodding. "I see your concerns Delores but the way you went about it is unacceptable."

Severus stood up and interrupted. "Minister I can provide you memories of several conversations I held with Mistress Potter voicing her concerns when she would become pregnant and how it would affect our research. There is now way that she would brew something to prevent conception."

"Thank you for the words Professor Snape and we will cross that bridge when we need to. We need to determine if this is a medical condition or something else and the only unbiased place to do that is St. Mungo's." Turning to Hermione and Harry. "It's the only way and you will stay there for the night and promise after the test that you will have complete isolation to do what you need to do."

Hermione looked to Kingsley in anger. "I'll do it but I want to lodge a complaint against your Investigator. This could have been handled better."

"Noted Hermione and the Ministry apologize for the way it was handled." Kingsley rumbled out. "Now Harry, Hermione come with me and we will sort this out."

Hermione looked to Minerva. "I may not be back for my classes. Can you make sure they are covered?"

"Of course Hermione and meet with me when you come back to the castle."

Everyone watched as Harry and Harry left with the Minister and Head of Magical Law Enforcement. Soon the office emptied out leaving Severus, Minerva and Deloris in the office.

"It was a nice try Delores to get revenge for what the witch did to you. It will come out that she is innocent." Severus spoke before he left the office.

Minerva looked to the witch in hate. "Never appear here unless you contact me first Delores as you interrupt my curriculum and that is unacceptable. You can leave now."

"Fine Headmistress but I will be vindicated you shall see!" Delores stated before she left.

Minerva sat at her desk and pulled to glasses out and filled them with malt whiskey and gave one to Severus. "What do you think Severus?"

He took the glass and tossed it down and placed it on her desk. "She is innocent Minerva." Leaving the office and made his way down to his chambers chuckling. Everything was proceeding nicely.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione arrived back at the castle and met with Minerva briefly and explained the results of the test before moving down to her colleague's chambers. It was humiliating to be put through all sorts of tests before she was allowed to go to Harry worst being the confirmation that Harry actually came into her as the Healer's at St. Mungo's forced her into stirrups to confirm it.

Severus opened the door and allowed her in. "Firewhiskey if you don't mind as it is the weekend and have no duty."

He said nothing and went to pour them a drink and handed a glass to her placing the bottle on the table and looked to her. "I take it you are innocent in the accusations?"

"Yes Severus and I know that they will be watching me now. It's not my fault after all." She growled

He sipped his drink and looked to her. "I admit I would hate to be under the glass of Umbridge."

She sipped her drink as well. "No kidding Severus but the ingredients I purchased wilted away. What a waste!" She moaned out.

Severus looked to her. "Not to worry Hermione as I purchased new and we can discuss it after class tomorrow." He smoothly replied.

She looked to Severus with a calculating look as the man was slippery at best. "Did you really mean the words you said to me the other day?"

Severus uncrossed his legs and moved pulling her to him. "Yes Hermione as I am exempt from the law and the houses are closed to me as everyone is married. We could pull it off you and me." He whispered as he nipped her neck and felt her respond to him.

Hermione pulled away. "It is too soon Professor Snape."

Severus allowed her to pull away from him noticing the heat in her eyes. "There is no shame in taking what you want Hermione Potter even if it is with me."

He pushed pulled her to the door and pushed her out. "I'll see you at the end of class to discuss your research."

Severus sat down reflecting. Yes everything was proceeding along nicely.


	6. Chapter 7

After a one night stand Snape realizes that he wants Hermione for his own and makes plans.

Chapt 6

Hermione met with Severus in his lab to begin the first steps to brew Polyjuice potion. "You see that I did pick up the additional ingredients of Rosemary and Dill. Can you tell me why I think that this might help us in our endeavor?"

Hermione looked to the herbs. "They were used in medevil times to preserve meat Severus. Brilliant thinking of adding the Rosemary as I used Dill during my summer research. But how much do you think we need to use and when?"

Severus pulled out eight pieces of parchment and placed one at each cauldron. "We will start with these eight variations and document our progress. Let's get started." Moving to one and turning up the flame.

Hermione moved to the one next to him and began to work. After two hours both stepped back to observe their handiwork.

Severus motioned to her and she followed him out of the lab into the Potion's classroom where he led her to a table containing sandwiches.

He watched her pulled a notebook out of her robes and begin to write picking up a sandwich and taking a bite every now in then as she scribbled quickly. She had not changed one bit during her school years.

The door to the potions classroom opened and Severus observed Potter come in looking uncomfortable. "Hermione the Headmistress told you I could find you here. Sorry to interrupt your experimenting time."

"Harry you're not due her for another two days. Not that I'm complaining but you look a bit unsettled."

Harry observed the state of her. "You've not read your mail today have you Hermione?"

"I've been busy Harry so spill."

Harry looked to his ex-professor for a moment and handed Hermione an envelope with the Ministry seal and watched her read it.

"Besides it gives me a chance to deliver this is person. The Marriage Law as requested though I don't know why you want it. We went over it with a fine tooth comb and found nothing before." Handing her a scroll tied with a red ribbon.

She took the scroll and placed it in her pocket along with the letter. "I'm sorry Severus but I have to leave now. I'll catch up with you before Monday to discuss today's experiment."

Severus watched her leave with Potter and picked up her notebook. Whatever was in that letter flustered the woman enough to forget it. He picked it up and moved to the door that led to his chambers wondering why his colleague wanted a copy of the Marriage Law. He chuckled wondering how long it would take her to find two particular lines.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Harry sat beside her on the settee listening to her rant about the letter. He couldn't blame her as he went through the same thing with Ginny.

Hermione finished. "…And you and Ginny Harry! You can't have any sexual relations with her until I become pregnant. What happens if I never do? This is unfair for all of us."

Harry pulled his glasses of and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I know Hermione. Ginny and I had the same discussion and now I have to visit you three times a week. Not that I mind Hermione." Backtracking a bit realizing his words would insinuate it was a chore.

Hermione patted his hand. "Don't deny what you think Harry. It is has become a chore for both of us because of this letter."

"I know." Harry muttered. "But that is not the worst of it." Pulling out the Daily Prophet and opened it to the gossip section and pointed. "Rita remembers your ill treatment to you and insinuates that you are less of a witch for not becoming pregnant and accuses you of preventing it."

Hermione read the paper and placed it down on the table. "That bitch!" She snarled out.

Harry looked to her. "Hermione let's go somewhere today. Somewhere where we can be ourselves and not be bothered by all of this. Being here in your chambers is a duty as I come here for one thing only with no lead up."

Hermione pulled him up and used her wand to change them both into muggle clothes. "A perfect idea Harry! Take me away!"

Harry grinned seeing for the first time in months his true Hermione and took her hand and pulled her to her door. "Let's go Hermione!"

They ran through the almost empty corridors of the castle to the entrance, the few students scattering away as they watched their Potion's professor run down the hall with her famous husband hand in hand.

They both stood panting at the gates to Hogwart's. "What do you want to do today Hermione? We have most of today and all of tomorrow." Harry panted out.

She whispered in his ear and he grinned. "Perfect Hermione and your wish is my command." Pulling her into his arms and Apparting them away.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Harry pulled her to him and kissed her tenderly. "The past day and a half was perfect Hermione. We'll have to do this every Friday after your day is through here. "

Hermione broke the kiss and smiled to him. "Maybe not as crazy as this time but yes I think it will help us both. I'll see you Monday Harry."

He held her for a moment and pulled away before smiling and turned his heel and Apparated away.

Hermione made her way back to the castle reflecting on her weekend. Harry took her to an amusement park where they rode several roller coasters, falling into each other's arms as they laughed and shared ice cream. Later he took her to a beach and fulfilled one of her fantasies of making love on the beach at sunset after making sure that no one would notice them using his wand to place a Notice Me Not charm. It was the first time that they both felt free with one another during their whole relationship. She felt guilty about what she would be doing next.

She changed her clothes into proper teaching robes and made her way through the halls nodding to the students and made her way to her colleague's quarters not feeling one bit guilty that she forgot her notebook or thought about their research. It was the break that she needed.

She knocked at his door and watched the door open revealing Severus. "I hope that you enjoyed the weekend with Potter Hermione."

"Thank you Severus. Did you review my notes? I left my notebook behind."

"I did Hermione and all is well and nothing needs to be discussed until we meet next Saturday. Enjoy your evening." Closing the door to her and left her looking to it.

She moved to her chambers. She had twelve hours to study the law.

She sat with a magnifying glass reading and gasped out finding a loophole.

_Article 52 subpart A_

_No married witch or wizard shall carry out sexual relations to another married witch or wizard as this defeats the purpose of the law._

She put the glass down not looking further. If she wanted to pursue a clandestine relationship with Snape then she could as he was not married. Gods it was tempting. The subpart gave wiggling room as it addressed only married witches and wizards and not one unmarried if she was found out. It was obvious that the writers of the law intended all to be married.

She smiled. If she wanted to take his challenge she could and not be in violation to the law.

She stood and went to her bed and fell down on it. Harry really made an effort but she wanted more then what he could give to her.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

The week went by and Severus noticed that she barely interacted with him other than turning over the classes to him before leaving.

She came to his lab and attended to the potions writing down her observations before she left the lab Friday evening muttering that she needed to meet with her husband.

Sunday evening Hermione found herself at Severus's door.

The door opened and Severus looked to her. "Hermione a surprise to see you here unexpectedly."

Hermione did not say a word, pushing him back into his chambers kicking the door shut and pulled him to her. "I find that I want to see what you offer Severus Snape. Same agreement as before."

He kissed her deeply before he released her and looked into her brown eyes. "I take it that you found a loophole in the law as I did?"

She looked to the man. "I did and I hope you prove it worth my while."

Severus looked to the witch dark obsidian light gleaming as he met hers. "I assure that you will not be disappointed as I return the favor you gave me. Just the two of us together for a moment in time once again." He murmured out before pulling the witch into his bedchambers.


	7. Chapter 8

After a one night stand Snape realizes that he wants Hermione for his own and makes plans.

Chapt 7

Severus pulled Hermione in his bedchambers and held her for a moment enjoying the press of her body against him remembering the shapely feel of her body the night of the Hen party.

He let her go and removed her outer robes with a deft hand and allowed them to slide off of her and began working on the buttons of her shirt dark eyes looking to her brown ones with intensity.

"I'm not one to pay much attention to the needs of the witches I bed but I owe you since you turned the tables on me the last time. I will be in control this time." He purred out in a silky voice as he pulled her skirt down thumbs hooking her underwear at the same time. "I wonder if what you present will be worth it."

She moved to him and took her time undressing him running her long nails across his scarred chest eliciting a moan from him.

She unbuckled the black belt and pushed his trousers down his impressive erection jutting out as she pulled him to her forcing him to step out of them. "You are a minx witch trying to gain control." He murmured and pushed against her feeling her fall onto the bed.

"You are a harsh man Severus Snape. What do you want?" Hermione whispered.

"And what do you want Hermione Potter? You came to me after all." He breathed into her ear as he moved beside her.

"Not to be a conquest Severus. I know your reputation." She breathed out.

"No." He murmured. "Definitely not a conquest as you came to me willingly." Looking into her warm brown eyes as he traced a long finger down her spine, enjoying the feel of the witch shudder against him.

He nuzzled her neck and whispered to her. "What were your words?" Moving his hands down tracing her neck down to her pert breast. "Yes and I remember your words. A witch and wizard, man and woman together for one moment in time."

He felt the tenseness of her body release as she gave herself up to his touch. "It's not so bad is it Hermione. I know you yearn for something that Potter cannot give you. It is not love that you seek out right now but a firm knowing touch of a man. "Sliding his hand down finding that h witch was wet and the moan that escaped her letting him know she was more than ready for him.

He moved until he was over her his cock at her entrance. "Feel my firmness Hermione." Slipping into her and heard that witch moan out "Merlin!"

He began a slow rhythm thrusting into her and continued feeling her walls clamp around him hips matching him.

Severus began to sweat holding himself back as it had been over a year since he'd been with a woman as doing a muggle was out of the question. This was for her and if he did this right she would come back where they could explore some of his more intimidating interest.

She felt afire with passion and lust. Gods it had been so long! And the man was taking his time with her. The way he kissed her neck and breast as he continued drove her crazy.

"Faster Severus." She breathed out.

He increased thrusting harder and deeper into her. She took his entire length without complaint and that was refreshing as most complained.

Severus felt her walls clamp hard around him. "Just a moment longer Hermione." He breathed out feeling the build and shouted out as he released into her finally as she pulled him tightly to him talking nonsense as she pulled him tightly against her feeling her orgasm washed over them taking him with her.

He moved away from her feeling his cock slid out and pulled her to him panting. "I think I lived up to your expectations. I restrained myself."

"That you did Severus Snape." She murmured. After a few minutes she sat up and looked to him.

"You could stay here tonight Hermione." He called out in a lazy voice.

"I could but you know what this is and I thank you Severus. I'm not sure I can do this again but I applaud the effort." Moving from the bed and knelt down to find her robes and put them on.

He watched her go to his floo. "May I?" She asked.

"Of course and it is open only to you in case you want to pursue…study." Watching her pull a handful of floo powder from the pot at the fireplace.

"Wait! Who was the wizard that taught you?"

Hermione looked to Severus and smirked. "Lucius Malfoy." She replied before tossing the powder in and vanished in a flash of green.

Severus lay back in his bed thinking of the name revealed. Her involvement with Lucius gave him much to think about as he settled to sleep. The man must have changed his ways for he was much like him.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione stepped into her bath to soak for a bit enjoying the numbness of satisfying shag for that was what it was and she needed that.

She sighed. He had given her a taste and found that she wanted more but she had obligations. And after they completed the research she would be back to her job and it would be unfair to Harry anyway no matter how much she enjoyed it. Even though her actions tonight did not break Magical law it did break the moral one.

Hermione reflected about the night and realized something was bothering her besides guilt. She continued to soak as there was plenty of time before she taught her afternoon schedule.

She finished and fell onto her bed not bothering to dry off before she used her wand to set a tempus charm to wake her in time to attend lunch.

HGSSHGSS

Hermione entered the Great Hall for lunch and passed behind Minerva's chair as she made her way to sit down next to Severus.

"Hermione we missed you at breakfast. Severus told me that you both made head way in your research last night."

She stopped and addressed the Headmistress inwardly cursing her colleague before she replied. "Yes we did Minerva and it was satisfying. I think that we should have everything wrapped up in a month or two."

"That's wonderful news my dear and I for one will miss you dear."

Hermione moved on and sat down next to Severus. "Only satisfying? I'm hurt by your words."

She laughed. "Humor Severus and surprising coming from you. Interesting choice of words you used with Minerva Severus."

Severus looked out to the students. "I thought that you would be smart enough to catch that and I had to tell her something. You are like clockwork never changing your schedule. Ever so predictable Professor Potter."

"I was not so predictable last night was I?" She whispered to him not to be heard.

Severus turned to her and whispered back. "You were Hermione. You have patrol tonight and meet up with me afterwards. I have a new line of thought we need to pursue." Standing up and leaving her, dark robes billowing behind him as he left through the teacher's entrance.

She watched him leave shocked at his words. She wasn't surprised that he played his game but he did offer to let her stay the night. There was something more going on with him.

She met up with him in his labs and handed her his notes. "This should increase our research to twelve hours Hermione."

She read through them. "It will but I've put some thought into it. We should go this route and it will last eighteen hours of that I am sure."

Severus looked to her considering. Did she figure out his plan for her?

"We will go with your line of thought Hermione. It seems viable." He conceded.

Hermione looked to him. "Once we pass the eighteen hour point it will be simple to make it last twenty four hours after that as we only need to increase Rosemary and Dill in the potion as the amount of Dragon's blood stabilizes it."

She looked to him. "In two months you will be successful but I think you already know that Severus."

Hermione walked to the door. "But thank you anyway. I'm not sure of the game you play but I needed to be away from my job and Harry and Ginny. It has made my life bearable and I know that I need to move away from the Ministry for it will hold me back. "

He watched her leave. Two months would be cutting it close and cursed. She did not know his entire plan but she had a good start and sure that she would find him out.

Hermione went to her chambers and pulled out her copy of the Marriage Law and grabbed a magnifying glass. There must be something more there then what she discovered.


	8. Chapter 9

After a one night stand Snape realizes that he wants Hermione for his own and makes plans.

Chapt 9

Hermione placed the magnifying glass down and rubbed her eyes. She had found the clause that she knew that drew the wizard to her.

Barren. Unable to bear a child and therefore useless to the purpose of the Law. In two months time she would be released from her marriage to Harry and forced to remain celibate unless she decided to leave the Wizarding world. The only wizard that was left unmatched was Severus and he would be the only one she would be left with if she wanted to remain in this world.

Oh the man was clever in his manipulations and knew that he was responsible for that based on the night she spent with him.

She is a Potions Master and would find out shortly.

HGSSHGSSHHSS

Severus watched Hermione sit next to him at breakfast and watched her take small samples of her food and placed it into a phial.

"Worries of being poisoned Hermione?" He whispered to her.

"A poisoning of a sort Severus. I read the Law and found an interesting clause and wonder if you have anything to do with my barren state."

Severus put up a front of shock. "Are you accusing me of slipping something to you? We talked about the time when you would become pregnant. Why would I ever do that?"

"Hmmm..." Taking a sample of her tea before she drank from her cup. "That is the question Severus for if I want to remain in this world I would have to marry you to tickle my fancy or remain here a spinster. I could leave and marry a muggle and have that fancy tickled with no restrictions but without magic. I'm not sure at this moment what I would choose." She smiled at him and continued. "But you are in the same boat as I will soon find myself in. What are your plans Professor Snape?"

Severus turned to his meal without a word not bothering to answer her wondering what prompted her actions. Damn the witch for she suspected him but he would not be deterred confident that she would nothing amiss with the tea. He learned a few tricks while in the employ of Voldemort after all.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Two weeks later they were past the eighteen hour period of the potion in one month and then she deviated from his plan for her. The witch got it in her mind to resolve the voice issue as well for normal Polyjuice did not change one's voice or mannerism.

"We add the Malunggay at the last and focus intent Severus. I believe that added with magic infused will work. It may transfer a person's memories as well. Just think how that would help the Aurours Severus."

"It will take us an additional thirty days and delay the goal of twenty four hours Hermione. We need to focus on our research and pursue this later.''

Hermione laughed and brought two goblets out and set them on the table of his lab. "No need Severus for I have it now. All we need to do is add our hair and become one another for eighteen hours."

She noticed a slight flicker of discomfort cross his face before it vanished. "We need to find test subjects." He grumbled out.

"No need for that Severus for we are familiar with one another in more ways than acquaintance." Hermione responded and pulled out a few hairs from her hair. "We could test this and if it works think of how grateful the Ministry would be."

"Very well Hermione but before we do this I will need to store my memories of the time with Voldemort for I wish not to share those with anyone and demand it. I also need to get approval from Minerva." Leaving her without waiting for a response.

Hermione watched him leave and sighed out in exasperation. Damn she thought. She came up with this just so she could find out what his plans were for her.

After an hour the door to the lab opened and watched Severus pick up the goblets and poured the contents into the sink.

Hermione started to rise but quickly sat when he went to the cauldron and fill up two large phials and filled them up with the Polyjuice capping them.

He handed her one and pulled a few strands of his hair and held them out to her. "The Headmistress demands that we do this in front of her and will question us. She will determine if we teach class tomorrow or take a day off. It is midnight now and no risk changing in back in front of the students."

Hermione took the strands of hair and placed them in a folded parchment and then pulled a few hairs from her and handed them to him.

He placed them in his pocket and glared at her. "One more item we need to address. I do not desire to have sexual relations with Potter. Tomorrow is not a spousal visit is it?"

Hermione laughed. "Harry visited me earlier so you have no worries there."

"Meet me at the Headmistress chambers with a change of clothes and undergarments." Leaving the lab through the door that led to his chambers.

He smirked as he gathered up a spare set of robes, underwear, and socks reducing them. Witch thought this clever line of research would reveal something. He gave her credit for it was a Slytherin plan that she made under the guise of research.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus and Hermione met in the Headmistress's office and sat down.

"Are you both sure that you want to do this? Severus has removed certain memories of acts that he performed while serving Voldemort. Do you have any that you want removed Hermione?" Minerva asked.

Hermione thought for a few minutes. "No Headmistress."

"Severus insisted on a test question to see if you have each other's memories." Minerva primly replied and handed them both blank parchments. "Write down one that you know that is not common knowledge."

Minerva watched as both wrote for a few minutes and handed them back. She glanced over to Severus and looked to him for a moment in pity as he glared back at her.

Minerva stood and looked at them. "Hermione you need to dress in Severus's robes as there is considerable height differences. Severus can dress into yours after the potion. Go through that door to my bed chambers." Pointing to a door.

Severus enlarged the items and handed the clothes to her and watched Hermione went into the Headmistress's bed chambers.

Soon Hermione came back wearing his clothes that were too large for her. "Well go for broke." Pulling the phial out of her packet and adding Severus's hair and drank in down. After a moment she fell to the floor writhing in pain.

Minerva watched Severus did the same. Soon both stood before her. "Severus go change into Hermione's clothes."

They watched "Hermione" go to the Headmistress's bed chambers and arrive back dressed in the robes Hermione provided. "Well?"

"_Severus"_ Replied back in a bored voice. "It seems to have worked. I have all of his memories and remember myself at the same time. It seems I have his mannerisms as well."

"I do as well." _"Hermione" _Exclaimed in an excited voice and turned to "_Severus". "_Are you always this excited Hermione?"

Minerva looked to them both. "Remarkable. Now to the test questions and remember that I address you as who you truly are to keep my confusion down."

"Severus tell me the memory of Obliviating her parents."

"It was the summer of my Seventh year and I knew what was happening as I read the Prophet and Voldemort taking over. I knew that they would be in danger because of my friendship with Harry. So I Oliviated them and sent them to Australia. I did not know what I was doing for when I went back to fix their memories I could not do it. They remain in Australia with no memory of me." Wiping a tear away. "I miss them."

Minerva glanced down to the parchment. "Exactly as written and you have her mannerisms Severus."

She turned to Hermione. "Recall the day that Severus's mother was murdered."

Hermione growled back. "It was two days before the start of my Seventh year. My muggle father came home drunk and angry and began to beat Mum. I had seen it many times before but never like this. He intended on killing her. I broke them up and my father beat me and I lost consciousness. When I came to my father was standing over her body fist covered in blood. I lost Lily to Potter and lost the only other person to care about me!" Hermione snarled out. "And my Mum was dead in a pool of blood. I vowed that muggles would never do this again and I killed my father and covered it up. I joined Voldemort's ranks a day later."

Hermione crossed her arms and continued to glare at the Headmistress in silence.

Minerva looked to her two Professors in silence for a few moments and then spoke in a soft voice. "That is true as well and you can take over each other's schedule. Be back here before 8 pm so that you can change back."

Severus looked to Hermione. "Enjoy your day as me. I'm sure you will learn much."

Hermione looked to Severus. "Just make sure you leave my chambers exactly as you found them."

Minerva looked to the pair. "I suggest you take notes while posing as one another."

They both nodded and left the office.

Severus looked up to her for in Hermione's form he was shorter than what he was used to. "Try not to do something that I will regret later." Leaving her and made his way to her chambers.

Hermione watched him leave and made her way to the dungeons and knew the password to take down his enchantments.

She sat down at his desk ignoring the need she felt to grade papers and focused on the memories he had of her.

She remembered his memories of her during the Hen Night and gasped out in shock feeling the lust and her body reacting as a male would. Gods! Moving a hand down to press her cock down that tented her trousers. Cold shower. That was what she needed. She quickly wrote that she had a semblance of herself before she rushed to his bath chambers not used to male thoughts.

Hermione stepped into the cold shower but the ache she felt would not go away. She needed to fuck her hard.

Hermione shook her head and moved fully into the stream of cold water. It wasn't working! She moved her hand down to her cock and before she knew it she was stroking it thinking of her and panted out as she stroked the hard long thick length that he remembered from the Hen night. The wizard's memory took over and soon she was grunting as she came, ejaculate hitting the wall.

She panted out and leaned against the wall water running over her. So he desired her.

Moving to the bed she flopped down naked and wet and stretched out her long form. This confirmed what males thought of first and foremost and forced herself to think of his memories concerning her.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus made his way down to her chambers and sat down at the desk and pulled parchments to him to grade. Is this all she thought about? He forced himself away from the desk. Was duty all she thought about? He remembered his initial thought of her being a cold witch during the Hen party but he knew better. Witches!

He went to her bed chambers picking up blank parchment and quill and moved to her bed. "Tell me about yourself Hermione Potter." He whispered to himself and closed his eyes to delve into her memories.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Minerva found them both before her. "So how did it go?"

Severus spoke out in her voice. "I retained her memories, mannerisms, and voice while retaining a semblance of myself. Now the question is will we remember the memories of one another?"

Hermione spoke in a silky voice. "Severus you really need to learn patience with your students." She admonished. "There is hope for them after all and not everyone is a dunderhead."

"Hmmm." Severus replied.

Minerva looked to him. "Your normal robes are in my chambers Severus and you both should change in a couple of minutes."

Severus looked to the Headmistress for a moment and went to her chambers.

Minerva observed Hermione as she suddenly fell down moaning in pain as she changed back into herself and stood up in Severus's large robes falling off her body.

"Hermione are you you?" Minerva whispered out.

Hermione smiled. "Yes Headmistress I am myself."

She watched Severus enter her office and nodded to her. "I am back to myself."

Minerva smiled and spoke. "There are robes in my chambers for you as well Hermione. Go change and we will find out how much you both remember."

Hermione arrived back a few minutes later and sat in a chair waiting.

Minerva looked to Severus. "Tell me about when she Obliviated her parents."

Severus thought. "I have no idea Minerva." He responded and looked to her. "Why would you do that Hermione?"

"It's complicated Severus." Hermione whispered as a tear fell from her eye.

"No memory then and you answered the question correctly when you changed." Turning to Hermione.

"Hermione, what do you remember of the death of Severus's mother and the reason he joined the ranks of Voldemort?"

Severus looked nervously at Hermione and breathed out in release at her response. "I don't remember Minerva." Turning to Severus. "It must have been horrible Severus."

Minerva handed them the parchments they wrote eighteen hours ago.

"Oh Severus!" Hermione exclaimed in a sad voice.

"I do not need your pity witch!" Severus snarled out. "I should pity you though as you Obliviated them and they do not remember you. How does it feel to be unremembered and forgotten by your own parents witch? Like you never existed at all. At least I have that!" He snarled out and left the room robes billowing around him.

Hermione cried out. "Why would I ever reveal that?"

Minerva wrapped her arms around Hermione. "What do you remember?" Speaking softly to her young friend and colleague.

"I remember coming here and taking the potion. I remeber everything of the day as him but not his memories."

Minerva pulled her up. "Rest Hermione and continue on in your duties. It seems your test was successful."

Hermione nodded and left Minerva.

She made it back to her chambers sobbing and fell onto her bed exhausted ignoring the parchment on her desk.

Severus made his way to his chambers and slowed regretting his words remembering her look of horror. He could have handled that better. He fell into his bed exhausted and thought for a moment remembering the parchment he wrote down detailing her memories. It could wait for the morning.


	9. Chapter 9 Chapt 9

After a one night stand Snape realizes that he wants Hermione for his own and makes plans.

Chapt 9 

Two weeks passed.

Hermione read the parchment that she wrote and looked up realizing the time. It was time to go and be away from his influence. Calling a house owl to her she gave it the parchment and spoke. "Ministry of Magic. Guy DuPont."

She watched the owl fly off.

Hermione made her way to the Minerva's office and made it up the stairs the guardian revealed. "Headmistress." She called out in respect through the open door.

Minerva welcomed her. "Have a seat and tell me what is on your mind."

Hermione sat down and smiled. "The research is complete Minerva and we succeeded. Severus will write it up and present it to the Minister."

Minerva clapped her hands. "Wonderful news Hermione."

Hermione stood up. "I've enjoyed my time here Minerva but it is time for me to go back to the Ministry."

The Headmistress stood up from her desk and hugged her. "I'll miss you Hermione. You're a natural at teaching and if you tire of your job, you can always find a home here."

"Thanks for that Minerva and I'll keep it in mind. I'll keep in touch."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus picked up the parchment he found on the table.

_Severus,_

_We are successful at the 24 hour point and my time here is done and I have left the school. You forgot a memory as you already completed this potion shortly after Voldemort was defeated as I found out from the notes I wrote while I was you and focused on your memories._

_Your plan was clever Severus and someday I will ask you how you made an untraceable anti-pregnancy potion and managed to slip in to me. You are wondering how I figured it out but it was not because of our time spent in your bodies and your memory as I am sure you pulled them out before our adventure._

_You wonder how I know and I'll tell you it was two things. First is that you did not take an anti pregnancy potion because you knew that I could not get pregnant by you or anyone else for that matter. The second is that you told me I could stay afterwards. Really out of character for you considering the rumors that I have heard about you. You want me and I wonder where that would lead to as you have plans._

_Despite your plans I must thank you for freeing me from the Ministry for a year and a half. I am angry that it was wasted research as you already had the potion but I threw you off with the Polyjuice/Memory concoction that I created and allow you to take full credit for it._

_Your plan will end on this note. Just because I will soon be released from Harry I may take other options as I realize your Slytherin plan. Gryffindors are that way you know._

_Hermione_

Severus put the parchment down on the table and smiled. She would never give up her rights as a witch and approach him in time. She was passionate and he knew that he fulfilled her desires and would dwell on it. He could wait as he had no other options.

He could love her in time if allowed the chance. He knew that because his thoughts dwelled on her alone and not his past conquests or Lily Potter.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione arrived home at Grimauld Place and pulled her trunk into the hallway. "Guys I'm home!" She called out.

Ginny met her holding one year old James in her arms. "Welcome back Hermione."

Hermione recognized the tone in her friend's voice. "I know that you are frustrated with me for not producing a child and Harry cannot have sex with you. I'm as frustrated as you are considering there is no reason for me not to become pregnant verified by St. Mungos's."

Ginny sighed. "I'm sorry Hermione. This is not what I thought it would be."

Hermione took James up into her arms and kissed the baby. "He has grown a lot."

Hermione carried James into the living room and placed the boy in his playpen.

"You'll not need to worry of it much longer Ginny. Eighteen months of marriage is up tomorrow and the law dictates if a witch has not borne a child then a witch or wizard shall be given a choice to have their wand broken and placed in the muggle world or stay here without sexual relationships as all wizards and witches are married. It is safe to say that I will be leaving you and Harry soon one way or another."

"Oh Hermione!" Ginny rushed and held her friend tightly. "I'm sorry about everything. Especially my jealousy."

"I knew that it would be hard on you. Harry is a wonderful caring man and he loves only you Ginny. And you know why I accepted this so don't feel sorry for me." Letting her friend go and stood back.

"The marriage law is a blessing to you Ginny. They will not pair you two up with another and you will have Harry exclusively. It all works out well in the end. Harry deserves it."

Hermione patted Ginny's hand. "It's fine Ginny. I'll take my trunk up and get settled in."

Ginny watched Hermione levitate the trunk and walked upstairs.

Harry observed the interaction of his two wives and hugged Ginny. "She sacrificed herself for us you know."

Ginny hugged Harry. "What do you think she will choose?"

Harry pulled away. "Ginny I need to be with her."

Ginny nodded and watched Harry move up the stairs.

Harry entered her room and looked to Hermione. "I heard everything Hermione." Pulling her into his arms and kissed her deeply before pulling away.

Hermione smiled. "It's okay Harry. You will have Ginny all to yourself. We did the best we could."

"I don't want to lose you Hermione. If you accept the muggle world the Ministry will wipe your mind and forbid me contact after they break your wand. You'll forget about me and Ron and everything that we have been."

"It's my choice Harry." She whispered to him.

"Oh Hermione let's try one more time. I want to save you as you saved me in the past." He begged.

She looked to him knowing that the act that he wanted to perform would be useless.

"One more time Harry." She breathed out and allowed the wizard to undress her.

Harry undressed her and quickly removed his clothes and slid into the bed beside her. "Love you Hermione."

She wrapped her arms around him whispering. "I love you as well Harry Potter."

Harry took his time and licked her nipples and hardened more and heard her moans of delight. Encouraged he kissed her navel and moved down until he was at her brush and licked her.

"Harry!" She exclaimed shocked as their interactions in the past were all of the business of getting pregnant with little foreplay.

"Sssh Hermione." Continuing to lick her clit and moaned out when she wrapped her legs around him.

"Oh God's Harry!" She moaned out.

He moved up and kissed her, silencing her as he moved and entered her. "Oh Hermione!" He sighed out and stilled.

Hermione moved and scratched his ass. "Move Harry!"

And moved he did taking time with her and felt her passion as her walls clamped hard against him, encouraging him to drive harder.

He was lost in her and soon he held her body tight as he spilled his seed into her, pumping as he felt her sudden release for the first time with him. "Merlin Hermione!" He shouted out.

"Oh Harry!" Falling into her orgasm and held him tightly to her.

Harry continued and fell onto her spent. "That was…"

"Wonderful." Hermione sighed out finishing his sentence. "Will you stay with me tonight?"

Harry moved pulling out and wrapped his arms around her. "Yes Hermione. I'll be here all night just for you."

Hermione enjoyed the warm feeling of a nice shag. Harry was not a bad lover when one did not have to think about conception. She appreciated his effort.

HGSSHGSS

She went to the Ministry the next morning finding her boss at her desk.

"Welcome back Hermione. I received you note and glad that you were successful." Guy DuPont spoke.

"I merely assisted. It was Professor Snape's line of reasoning that we were successful." Hermione wondered where this was leading.

"You discovered nothing and merely assisted Hermione? I find that hard to believe. I could have sent a Potion's assistant and have the same results."

Ah so that was it. He was hoping to take credit away from her if she did. She was glad that she allowed him to take credit for her off shoot potion.

"But I was requested by name Guy so you had no choice in the matter." She reminded him.

"I remember Hermione but you are supposed to be brilliant. The brightest of her age if I remember correctly."

Guy moved up from her desk. "I've sent the clerk away that has been processing the applications. You will take that duty up once again."

"Guy I am a master of potions and this work is not fitting for one of my status. A clerk took care of this while I was away for a year and a half for Merlin's sake! What does it matter anyway as Professor Snape is giving away all rights to the Ministry?" She snarled out to her boss.

Guy looked to her. "Hold your temper or I might have to write you up. You assisted and not created anything. True potion masters create potions hence the return to the duty you had before you left."

Hermione pondered his words and suddenly realized something. "What House was you sorted in Guy?"

Guy smiled. "Slytherin Hermione. I'm surprised you haven't figured it out by now. You are the only muggle witch that I employ here and that was not by my choice. Good day and I would read the Prophet before you start on those applications."

She watched the wizard leave and seethed. She always suspected her treatment of her was because of her blood.

Plopping down into her chair she turned her attention to the rolled up newspaper and opened it to read the front page.

_War Hero Hermione Granger Has Not Conceived!_

She read Rita Skeeter's article and did not bother to turn to page three to read of the writer's previous investigation with Delores Umbridge along with her speculations.

Hermione threw down the paper and began to curse on that cow not realizing she was vocalizing her thoughts until she heard gasps and looked up noticing all in her division looking to her. She glared at them and they quickly looked away.

"Hermione."

"What!" She snarled out and found Harry standing next to her desk dressed in formal robes of an Aurour holding his own copy of the Prophet.

He pulled her up from her chair and kissed her lips for the benefit of her co workers and whispered to her. "We've got an appointment with Kingsley. I set it up as soon as I read that rag. Let's go."

Guy moved from his office when he noticed Hermione leaving with Harry.

"Hermione you have applications to attend to."

Harry spoke. "Mr. DuPont my wife and I have an appointment with the Minister. If the applications are important I'll explain my wife's absence."

Guy looked to Harry. He was one of the top Aurours and did not want the Minister's notice of him if he refused to let her go. He heard rumors that the young man could be the next Head of Magical Law Enforcement very soon. "No worries Aurour Potter as Hermione did not tell me of the appointment."

"She did not know until now." Pushing her along feeling her tense body. Gods! Hermione was angry and hoped she would hold it in for their meeting.

They moved along with Hermione hissing telling him the start of her day.

"I'm sorry Hermione and I forced Kingsley to the meet with us."

The secretary opened the door to the Ministers office and Hermione rushed in and told Kingsley everything that Guy told her and the years she was relegated as a clerk.

Kingsley allowed her to rant and spoke in his calm rumbling voice. "And Good Morning to you Mistress Potter and welcome back."

"I'm sorry Kingsley I've had a rough start to my day."

Kinglsey pulled a bottle of firewhiskey from his desk and poured her a small portion and handed it to her. "Just to take the edge off your anger Hermione."

She took the glass and drank it all in one go and sat as the two wizards watched her. "I'm fine now Kingsley."

"There is nothing that I can do to Guy DuPont as it is your word against his. I have no grounds to use the truth potion as he has not broken any laws."

"I know Kingsley." Hermione growled out.

"However I am disappointed with him as Severus owled me of the accomplishments you both have made during you time spent at Hogwarts and I know he updated his application yet I have no word from Guy. It might reflect back on him in a negative light."

"It's probably at the bottom of the pile at my desk." Hermione muttered out.

"We will address that later Hermione as Harry has other concerns."

"Yes Kingsley. I want to know what will happen to Hermione. Surely you can do something?"

"The law is written and there is nothing that I can do to step in to intervene."

"But we tried again last night! Is there a way we can check without the notice of that pink cow?"

Kingsley noticed the faint blush on Hermione's face. "Give me a moment."

Kingsley walked to his Floo and tossed some floo powder in. "Healer Thywaite can you Floo over to my office for a moment?"

Kingsley stepped back and Harry and Hermione watched an old wizard in Healer garb Floo in and dusted of his robes. "How may I be of service?"

"I'm sure you recognize our guest and know their dilemma."

Thywaite looked to the couple. "Mr. and Mrs. Potter my pleasure. What can I do for you?"

Hermione asked the question for Harry's benefit impressed that he was trying to keep her firmly in the Wizarding world. "Can you check if I am pregnant?"

"But of course dear witch." Pointing his wand out and muttered diagnostic spells.

"I'm sorry but you are not pregnant Mrs. Potter." Healer Thywaite replied.

"I owe you Thywaite and can you make sure that this does not get out until the official check?"

"Kingsley I will do that." Leaving via Floo.

"There it is." Hermione whispered.

"What happens next Kingsley?" Harry asked.

Kingsley sighed. "I hate this more than you know Hermione. We will meet here in my office at 4 pm and the fact that you are barren will be confirmed with Delores and Rita present."

He noticed Hermione's glare and held his hands up. "I have no choice in this."

"Harry you can leave now and I thank you for your help. I have something else I want to discuss with Kingsley in private if you don't mind."

"Of course Hermione. I'll meet you back here at 4." Taking his leave noticing the glint in Hermione's eyes.

Hermione watched Harry leave and turned back to the Minister and spoke.

Kingsley smiled as she outlined her plan. "I can do that for you Hermione. Send Guy up here when you get back."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione hummed to herself as she made her way back to her division. She was going to be humiliated by the press but she had a surprise for all.

She opened the door to Guy's office. "Guy, the Minister would like to see you. I know why and being the loyal employee that I am I'll tell you. It concerns Professors Snape's potion because he informed the Minister of his results personally."

Guy jumped up. "Pull his application from the bottom of your pile Hermione and make it your top priority."

"Of course Guy." Watching the wizard sprint out of his office.

She walked back to her desk and sat down laughing and did not notice her fellow witches and wizards watching her.


	10. Chapter 10 Hen Party Part II

After a one night stand Snape realizes that he wants Hermione for his own and makes plans.

AN I edited this because I was not satisfied so reposting this chapter.

Chapt 10

Soon four p.m. came around and Hermione entered the Minister's office surprised that Severus was there talking to the Minister. Looking around she saw Rita Skeeter speaking with that cow Umbridge, a large smile on her face. The older Healer that Kingsley called earlier was there talking with a fellow witch dressed as he was.

She looked around and finally spotted Harry standing against a wall holding Ginny and moved to them and felt Harry wrap his arm around her waist.

"How are you Hermione?" Harry whispered to her.

Hermione looked out to the room. "I'm perfect." She replied with a smile.

"You've got something planned Hermione."

"Of course Harry. Did you think that I would go down without a fight? But I did not expect Minerva or Professor Snape to be in attendance much less my boss. I wonder what Kingsley has in mind?"

Kingsley looked at his time piece and silenced the room. "Esteemed witches and wizards thank you for your presence. The purpose of this meeting is two-fold as it pertains to Mrs. Hermione Potter. First we will verify the research that she was sent to assist Professor Snape with and then we will address the fact that she has not borne a child as required by the Marriage law. The two are wrapped around one another because of accusations from Rita Skeeter."

Kingsley called out. "Guy Dupont I want you to explain how the Potions Department of the Ministry became involved with the research."

"Of course Minister." Moving forward. "I received a request approved by you to send Potions Mistress Potter to Hogwarts to help Professor Snape to develop a way to sustain the Polyjuice potion to twenty four hours. It took a year and a half and Professor Snape presented the Minister the results."

"In a delayed manner Guy." Kingsley reminded his department head. "Tell me, did your employee add any benefit to the task?"

Guy looked to Hermione glaring at him. "None that I could see Minister for it was a waste of Ministry assets despite the success. The only thing that I can remark is that the task was cut in half if Professor Snape were left on his own."

"Anything to add to this Severus?"

Severus looked to the smug Slytherin that he taught years ago. "Minister I only reported my task. Mistress Potter developed a variation of the Polyjuice Potion that not only extended the effects eighteen hours but also allowed the person the voice, mannerisms, and memories of one copied. When we tested this variation the test subject lost all of the memory the host but remembered everything that happened. Headmistress McGonagall witnessed this and can confirm it."

Kingsley looked to Hermione. "Well done Mistress Potter and I want to hear of this off shoot later."

Kingsley looked to the gathered. "Now that the reason that Mistress Granger was assigned to Hogwart'shas been addressed we will address the accusations from Rita Skeeter about a respected war hero's status. "Headmistress?"

Minerva spoke of Severus's request and the conversations she had with Hermione concerning her status.

"She voiced to me early on about her duties to the Marriage Law and allowed her husband to visit her." Minerva replied.

She then told the room about the meeting that Delores Umbridge and the fact that Hermione was commanded to go with the witch until her husband intervened.

Kingsley turned to Severus. "You were in charge of her Professor Snape. What have you to and to this inquiry?"

"I was Minister and she voiced the concern of bearing a child during our research early on." He replied in a silky voice.

"There are concerns expressed by Rita that you brewed a potion for her to prevent pregnancy Severus." Kingsley addressed his friend.

"Really Minister? Why would I do that and break the law for I'll not go to Azkaban for no one. I'll take the truth serum to prove it." He snarled out.

Kingsley held out a phial. "I'm sorry Severus for it amounts to exactly that."

Severus grabbed the phial from the tall dark wizard and drank it down.

Kingsley waited a minute looking intently to the pale tall wizard and asked the standard questions.

"Why did Headmistress McGonnagall request Mistress Potter?"

"Mistress Granger offered her assistance at the Quidditch game I refereed and I mentioned it to the Headmistress. After all she is touted the brightest of her age and I could not turn that offer of assistance she offered as she was published until she went to work for the Ministry."

"Did you concoct a brew to prevent pregnancy?"

"No Minister. I have not and nor did she come to me asking of it."

The room watched the effects of the potion wear off as Severus stood up. "I expect that I am through here and will take my leave of you."

The gathered watched the tall wizard leave with a snarled "I bid you good day."

Kingsley addressed Hermione holding a phial. "The same requirement as your research partner Mistress Potter."

Hermione moved away from Harry and smiled. "Of course Minister." Drinking the potion down.

Kingsley waited a moment and asked a single question. "Did you try to prevent your pregnancy as dictated by the law?"

Hermione breathed out. "No Minister I did not."

Soon Hermione came back to herself and looked to Kingsley.

"Healer Thywaite can you verify if Mistress Potter is with child?" Kingsley called out.

"Of course Minister. Moving to the witch and held his wand out and whispered a spell and watched it flare orange.

"Minister this witch is not with child at this time." Healer Thywaite replied.

"According to subpart 52 of the Marriage law I decree this. Hermione Potter you have been found in non-compliance of this Law. You are given ten days to decide to break your wand and enter Muggle society with your mind erased or stay here ineligible to any witch or wizard in our Society and will not pursue any of a married status. Do you understand the conditions Hermione Potter?"

Hermione moved to the center of the office watching Skeeter chuckle with Delores. "I do Minister and before I leave you I want to tell you that Rita Skeeter is an unregistered Animangus and is a beetle. Harry can tell you all about it. I'll inform the Minister of my decision within the time given."

She walked out of the office holding her head up proud.

"Miss Skeeter you will stay behind so I can address the accusation that you are unregistered. All of you are released from your duty and give authorization to print and report Mistress Potter's outcome in this hearing. Guy I will be talking to you in the morning about wasted assets."

Kingsley watched the group leave. At least he could discipline Guy on his words and officially start an inquiry on the wizard's actions. It was the least he could do for her.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Henry and Monica welcomed their daughter and listened to her. They knew of her dilemma but could not advise her.

"Come on Goose you are home now and it is up to you how to decide. I admit if you become a Muggle I would not be disappointed. You could excel in our world and be a dentist and carry on the tradition."

Henry called out. "I never understood that marriage nonsense anyway Hermione. You are better off here with us."

She spent the nine days at home wondering how in Merlin Severus lied while under the effect of that potion.

Hermione arrived at the Minister's office holding a parchment.

Kingsley watched the young woman walk in. "I'm pleased to see you Hermione and about you."

Hermione placed the parchment on his desk. "I'm sorry Kingsley. I've thought about everything and decided. Take a look at the parchment."

Kingsley took up the parchment and read out.

"I, Hermione Potter now Granger chose to stay in the Wizarding world and agree to be bound by the terms of the Marriage Law."

Kingsley placed the parchment down on his desk and signed it. "I'm glad that you have decided to stay Hermione. I would have missed you."

She handed him another parchment and watched him read the contents.

"Are you sure on this Hermione?" Reading her resignation from the Ministry.

"Yes Minister. You cannot control imbeciles of their beliefs and refuse to be a clerk once again."

Kingsley looked to the young witch that he witnessed throughout the years that he had known her. "I am in the process of fixing that that Hermione."

"Don't bother Kingsley. It's not worth it anyway."

He watched the witch turn away and walk out of his office. "Try to keep in contact Hermione." He called out.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus waited for the witch to come to him but she never did. Last he heard of her was that she moved to America and welcomed. Her input into the Potions periodicals was amazing following her work.

He never expected her to move away and cursed that he did not foresee that in his Slytherin plan.

Well there was nothing left to be done and continued on as he did before. It was worth a try after all and knew that she would be happier in America. He remembered her words of Gryiffindor and cursed to himself.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione arrived at Grimauld place and felt herself pulled into Harry's arms. "Hermione I've missed you and the letters do not do justice." Kissing her cheek. "Has it really been two years?"

"I've kept up Harry and know you have been the Head of Magical Law Enforcement for a year." Hermione chuckled. "Where's Ginny?"

"She decided it would be best if she was away in case you held a grudge." Harry replied and spoke quickly. "She's been feeling guilt the whole time you've been away."

"I knew she would and hoped my letters explained to her that I do not. Actually things have worked out smashingly for me in the States because they do not recognize the Marriage act there free to do my true calling of a Potions Mistress."

He motioned her to the living motioning her to take a seat moving to the kitchen and came back holding two glasses of Sauvignon Blanc white wine .

He handed her a glass and held his up. "Welcome back Hermione." Taking a sip from his glass in toast.

She sipped the wine. "Perfectly served Harry."

Harry laughed. "Thank Kreacher for that. When I became Head of Magical Law Enforcement I was forced to host a few gatherings to make sure I continue to receive the proper funding for my department."

Hermione laughed trying to picture it in her mind.

"Yes Hermione very funny and I hate wearing formal robes. Oh the sacrifices I make!"

He sat down beside her. "Tell me why you return Hermione. It sounds like your life is better over there."

Hermione finished her wine and sat the glass down on the table in front of her. "I missed England, my parents, and my friends. I'm back to stay."

"You can stay here with us until you get settled Hermione."

She stood up. "Thanks for the offer Harry but I've made arrangements to stay at the Leaky Cauldron until I purchase a house. Besides it would be awkward for Ginny."

Harry sighed. "You always know best Hermione." Standing up as well and led her to the door. "Don't be a stranger for you are always welcomed in my house."

Hermione pecked his cheek. "Thanks for that Harry."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Headmistress McGonagall looked up from her desk and found Hermione standing in the doorway.

"Severus, you will patrol during the Graduation Ball tomorrow. Now you must excuse me as I have another appointment."

Severus watched Minerva's gaze to the opened door and found Hermione Granger standing in the doorway.

Severus stood up. "I'll take my leave Headmistress." Masking his surprise at the witch's presence.

Hermione witched her ex-professor leave and sat down waiting for Minerva to begin because she was here at the ex-teacher's request.

"Hermione you don't know how pleased I was to receive your letter that you were returning. Your timing is perfect as you have taught our graduating students and hoped that you could attend graduation."

Hermione looked to her ex-teacher. "I'm looking for a job and settling in but I can attend if you wish it."

Minerva clapped her hands. "I understand you mastered Transfiguration while away. I can offer you a position starting next term as my Transfiguration professor decided to retire."

"I'm not sure Minerva. I was hoping to find a job as a Potion's Mistress. I promise I'll think about it."

Minerva called out for a tray of tea and scones and watched it appear and handed Hermione a cup of tea.

"Tell me of your stay in America Hermione. I bet that was exciting for you."

Hermione sipped her tea smiling and spoke of her time away from England.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus stood beside the gargoyles protecting the Headmistress's office and thought of Hermione's arrival and smirked. Soon it would be time to remind her of what she left behind and take what he carefully planned years ago.

AN One more chapter and the story will be complete.


	11. Chapter 11

Just a friendly reminder that JK Rowlings own Harry Potter and I make no money from this at all.

After a one night stand Snape realizes that he wants Hermione for his own and makes plans.

Chapt 11

Hermione arrived at the platform erected outside the castle dressed in the robes of a Potion Master since she taught the graduating class in Potions. She noticed her ex-colleague already standing in his place watching the students arrive and taking their seats.

Taking her place beside the pale wizard she wondered how he handled her moving away without one word to him, thwarting his Slytherin plan involving her. Despite the favor he did her by setting her free from marriage, he put her in the same status that she was and there was no way in hell that she was going to go to him exclusively for sex. So off she went to America completing an accelerated course of Transfiguration and earned her mastership with the highest grade ever obtained in the program.

Oh she dated other wizards and was sure to take preventive measures when she decided to have a tryst and while pleasant they were nothing to what she experienced with Severus.

He could be an attentive lover when he chose to be and not interested in his own satisfaction. Many a night she would fantasize about him using her dildo to….

"Graduation has begun witch!" Severus hissed prodding her sharply with an elbow to bring her to the present.

She shook the hand of the wizard standing before her congratulating him on his achievement and another took his place.

Soon the graduation concluded and Minerva managed to get her to promise to attend the Ball.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione attended the Ball dressed in her Potion's robes placing the medallion of a Transfiguration mater around her neck before leaving the room that Minerva set up for her.

She sat at the Head table taking her place once again next to Severus. Again the man did not speak to her. The Head Boy and Head girl opened the Ball and next was Student/Staff dance.

Hermione chuckled as a group of wizards rushed to her with a Slytherin pushing forward until he was up front. "A dance Mistress Granger?"

"Certainly Mr. Giles." Noticing the pleased look on the student's face that she remembered him. She allowed the young wizard to lead her to the floor and danced with him.

Severus watched the pair dance. Minerva made great strides toward House unification but there remained an undertone of resistance within his House.

He thought of her underneath him very receptive to his administrations and felt his cock twitch and began his plan of seduction as the game shifted.

Severus sensed the witch's return and watched the student escorting her leave the table hearing the damnable announcement of Staff Dance. Not so damnable now as this was the opening gambit to his new plan.

In the first time of twenty plus years of service to the school he made the first move and grabbed Hermione's hand and led her to the dance floor placing an arm around her waist and held her hand moving her around the floor in time with the music.

Hermione looked into the obsidian eyes of her dance partner as he looked to her intently ignoring the rest of the room. It screamed of "I know what you want."

Not one word was said and the music ended with Severus bowing to her as expected and left the floor.

Gods! The man had a new plan of that she was sure, moving back to her seat and watched him leave the dance floor to attend to the duties she knew Minerva commanded of him.

Minerva came back from her dance with Hagrid and whispered. "Severus never danced with anyone Hermione. Why would he dance with you?"

"I'm sure he felt obligated Minerva. I'm probably the only witch to work closely with him. He never said a word Minerva and it felt like duty only. I guess it was his way of welcoming me back but one ever knows with him."

Minerva chuckled at Hermione's words and went to her seat.

After an hour she determined that she attended long enough and left with apologies that she was experiencing jet lag and excused herself. The staff nodded to her and she knew that they did not understand the term. Still it was a convenient excuse.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus never rebuilt his home at Spinner's End not missing it and continued to keep a contract with the Leaky cauldron during the summer.

He went to the bar and ordered his usual bottle of Firewhiskey and watched Old Tom glare at him and placed the bottle in front of him. "There is a private party here Snape. Take your bottle upstairs and be done with you."

Severus glared at the barman. "I'll not bother to reply as you know the answer." Turning away and moved to a secluded table. It was at this very table a few years ago that he bedded two witches that belonged to Potter.

Not that he hated the man, reflecting on his success and cleaning up the Aurour Division when promoted to Head of Magical Law Enforcement. Potter went after the graft and corruption in other departments for the wizard would not be taken in by bribes and no one held sway over him. He truly was the savior of their world and not because he defeated Voldemort.

He pulled away from his thoughts and looked to the gathered witches and wizards and saw a huge banner with the words "WELCOME BACK HERMIONE".

Severus realized this was a homecoming party recognizing most from her Seventh year along with a mixed assortment of the other houses no doubt due to the marriage law.

He watched her talking with Potter and Weasley and moved silently until was behind her and placed a hand on the small of her back and stated in a deep voice. "Welcome back Hermione."

Hermione turned around and found Severus looking intently at her. "Thank you Severus. It's good to be back and I plan to stay."

"I'm surprised Hermione outing yourself back in control the marriage law. You would be better of back in the States and have more options to than to remain here a spinster. Are you planning to gather a bunch of cats to reside with you for company on long lonely nights?"

Hermione laughed as her two friends looked to her in amazement at their conversation. "Don't be shocked Ron. I worked closely with him for close to two years. I wonder what the male equivalent of a spinster is. How is that working out?"

"Things are looking up." Stressing the last two words.

Ron sputter out. "Hermione that's Snape!"

Hermione turned to her friend. "Yes Ron, Professor Severus Snape cleared of all charges and awarded the Order of Merlin First Class for his sacrifice and I worked with him for close to two years. I told my ex-boss that once or twice."

"It seems that intelligent conversation will not be held while the red headed dunderhead is around as he has not changed despite the years that have passed." Severus growled out leaving the Trio to themselves.

They watched him leave and her friends looked to her. One outraged and one looking thoughtful.

Severus chatted with one or two Slytherins for a while before he moved back to his table and watched the gathering.

At eight pm all of the gathered left as they had children to attend. Soon the room was empty except for Severus and Hermione.

Hermione called out. "You can come over and have intelligent conversation now if you like."

Severus moved over to her table and put down his half filled bottle of firewhiskey. "Back to the table where it began." Severus murmured. "You ran away."

Hermione picked up her pint of Shandy taking a sip. "Now you decide to talk to me Severus. I warned you that I would not play into your plan. You did not tell me how your life has been as a male spinster."

Severus smirked. "I'm sure you'll find that out soon enough. Coming back here to not mix nor mingle with muggles or wizards? I know what distracted you while standing next to me at graduation. Missed what I have to offer?"

He sat looking to her intently. "I danced with you at the Graduation Ball. I'm sure that fact will fuel the gossip column of the Daily Prophet for quite some time."

"It tells me that you want me for your own ends Severus."

Severus stood up and moved behind her placing his hands on her shoulders and lightly massaged them and leaned down and whispered to her. "Of course Hermione and logic slips away from you. We should be using each other because we have no one to turn to. Think about how the Ministry would act because they were careful to make sure there were no loopholes and I found them and set you free. I'll leave you to think about that."

HGHSSHGSSGSS

She spent the evenings in the bar reconnecting and knew that Severus watched her from his table never approaching her.

The few job offers she received were crap no doubt based on her status and considered the offer of Minerva.

Hermione walked down the street of Diagon Alley and felt someone grab her hand. Looking up she found Severus walking next to her, her hand placed on his arm.

"What are you doing Severus?"

He stopped and pulled her tightly against him. "Taking you to dinner my dear." Moving down and kissed her lips stopping when he noticed a flash and pulled away. "Shall we go?"

Hermione did not notice anything, enthralled when his lips met hers. "Umm yes of course Severus."

Severus led her down the street without a word leading her to the Leaky Cauldron and sat down at a table. A waitress appeared and he ordered two specials and two glasses of firewhiskey and watched the witch leave.

The witch returned with the drink order and went away.

Severus looked at Hermione. "You ensnared me that night Hermione."

She took a sip from her drink. "It was supposed to be a one night stand."

"I've been with many witches and none caught my attention before save one and she was not destined for me. And then you invited me up."

He continued. "Cards on the table then Hermione Granger. I began to plan the day I watched you marry Potter. You were supposed to come to me on your own. It would have been easier for you because it would be your decision with not much influence on my part. But then you had to go away throwing my plan back at me for you figured it out and Gryffindor that you are refused to be used so you went away. I did not plan on that so well done."

She sipped her drink again and felt warm. "And what is your new plan Severus?"

"I told you seduction." Severus replied in a silky voice.

A tawny owl landed in front of him and he took the rolled copy of the Daily Prophet from the bird's beak and patted the bird. "I've not a treat with me Thanatos but go back to the castle and I'm sure you can find a juicy morsel there."

He unrolled the newspaper and found a picture of him kissing her on the front page and handed the paper to the witch.

Hermione read the paper and read the article below the picture and placed it down.

"It's official. The Prophet considers us involved now and no one save your friends will believe it when you deny it."

"This is your idea of seduction? It seems more like blackmail." Hermione growled out.

"It would be to you. I am Slytherin and it is seduction because it ensures that you will come to me. I reside in room one when you are ready."

She watched the wizard leave. She would play the game but on her terms.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

She kept to herself after he told her everything and decided to teach Transfiguration accepting Minerva's offer.

Severus sat at the Feast for the beginning of the school term. The only thing of interest was a new Transfiguration professor would begin to teach but was delayed.

He finished his meal walking the corridors making his way down the narrow stairs leading to the dungeons. Another year begins.

Opening the door to his chambers he found a witch dressed in see through green tinted lingerie looking to him holding a glass of firewhiskey in her hand.

"Once again a witch and a wizard meet again despite the promise of one night. I know of what you offer and wonder if you'll agree to some terms."

A/N I lied. This one was so long that it will be finished next.


	12. Chapter 12 Hen Party Part II

Just a friendly reminder that JK Rowling own Harry Potter and I make no money from this at all.

After a one night stand Snape realizes that he wants Hermione for his own and makes plans.

Final Chapter and hope you like it.

Chapt 12

Severus removed his cloak in his wardrobe and faced her showing no surprise at her being in his chambers.

"So you are the Transfiguration Professor delayed? How did you get into my chambers?"

"You left an invitation and your wards recognized me."

Severus said nothing and removed his jacket and shirt hanging them in the wardrobe next to his cloak and turned to look to her once again. Gods her lingerie was inviting but he would not be swept away by it. He knew that she had her own agenda despite the House she was sorted into.

"You hardly have an advantage in this Hermione."

"Of course I do Severus because you've correctly deduced I am here." Moving to him and handing out the glass she held in her hand.

He took the glass and drank the contents down, studying her. "What are your terms?"

"Nothing much Severus. No physical abuse like your past conquests." She began.

He moved to her and lifted a long pale finger to her chin looking into her eyes. "Continue."

"A witch and wizard together again Severus. We take from another." She breathed out.

"Once again a fine male specimen before me." Tracing the scars on his chest lightly with a finger. "But it will not be like when we were together last. It was sex based on need and nothing else and on your terms."

"That it was Hermione and I enjoyed it but you are here now by choice and unfettered by vows or sense of fidelity. You are here by our own desire and will, placing yourself back into the laws of your country instead of being free to pursue whom you wanted as I am the only left to you."

He moved closer and whispered. "The terms shall remain open as we explore one another Hermione. You might find yourself open to other experiences later and I would never physically abuse someone who came to me willingly."

"Really Severus?" A hint of disbelief in her voice.

"I'll correct my words. Someone who came to me willingly that I desired and want to keep." He amended.

"You want to keep me?" She whispered not quite liking the term.

"Why do you think I planned all of this? Clever witch that you are figured everything out in the end. I needed to get you away from Potter and placed in the exact same status that I have with the Ministry. Why else would I spend a year and a half on a potion that I already perfected? I told you earlier that you ensnared me. Why waste words on something can be discussed later when there is so more to be had in the here and now?" Pulling her lingerie top over her head and allowed it to fall to the floor and kissed her passionately.

Oh Gods! Hermione thought falling into the slow passionate kiss feeling his hands moved slowly up and down her bare back thrilling in the touch. She moaned and felt him move away kissing her neck. "Feel what you ran away from based on foolish Gryffindor pride." Moving a hand to her breast lightly rubbing before he teased the nipple with a circular motion with his thumb eliciting a moan from her.

Encouraged he removed his hand and soon his tongue swirled around her hard nipple feeling her lean into him. He took the hint falling to his knees kissing her navel moving down and removed the last bit of clothing from the witch with long fingers.

He moved his hand down to her delectable ass and pushed forward as he moved to her snatch and found the nub that he sought and flicked his tongue out circling the precious nub eliciting a moan from her.

Hermione grabbed the back of his head tilting forward falling into the sensation. Gods! Her thoughts on the wizard confirmed that he could be an attentive wizard when he wanted to be.

Soon she climaxed, sagging and felt him catch her and laid her gently on the faded green carpet of his chambers.

Hermione felt him move on top of her feeling the hard bulge of his erection against her as he kissed her.

She tasted her as she responded back to his kiss.

Severus moved away and was thankful that he shucked his boots off unnoticed and wiggled out of his trousers and underwear. "Feel that Hermione? I take it that you have taken a preventative potion? It would not help in my plans if you did not."

"What plans Severus? And yes I did before I arrived here." She murmured.

"No need to worry about that right now Hermione." He murmured and moved on top of her pulling her legs over his shoulder and pushed into her feeling her walls wrap around his hard cock.

He moved slowly, enjoying the feel of her but could not control himself any longer. Soon he began to pound into her, making sure that his long length touched the nub of her clit now hardened once again.

He heard the witch moan out in pleasure and continued, oblivious to anything except for his need to come into her and soon he howled out as he felt her walls clamp down as she fell into her orgasm bringing him to completion.

"Gods Severus!" Hermione shouted out as she held him tightly.

He moved beside her still joined within her. "Welcome back and he denied it you know."

"Who denied what Severus?" She replied in a sleepy voice enjoying the feel of his arms wrapped around her.

"Lord Malfoy. I confronted him one year after you left and he denied that he had ever been with you."

Hermione yawned and moved closer to him.

"Really? I'll put that on my To Do list. Perhaps in time we can move forward with my involvement with him and Narcissa or maybe not. There is the Marriage Law after all." She murmured and soon fell asleep.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus sat at the Head Table in a relatively good mood. The students grew quiet at his arrival glancing up to see if his attention was drawn to them and voices sounded out when he took no notice of them.

He picked up the Prophet to read finding it was still full of speculations of Hermione's suspected relationship with him and the Ministry scrambling to explain how it could be allowed.

Hermione entered from the teacher's entrance and took her place next to Severus. "Good Morning Severus. How are you this morning?"

Severus turned to her with a half smile. "I think that today and the days that follow are full of promise Hermione."

Hermione smiled. "I feel the same way for some reason."

He smirked and handed her the paper. She woke him up two hours before breakfast bell and rode him with such passion sliding up and down his cock slowly until he lost control and grabbed her hips and moved her up and down at the rhythm he needed until both were spent with her panting over him moaning his name as she climaxed with him.

It was pure passion that they experienced and that was something that he had not experienced for many years. And Lily was never as passionate as the young witch that he bedded last night and would bed again in the future.

Minerva walked up to the podium. "I told you last night at that our Transfiguration was delayed and I introduce Professer Granger of Transfiguration."

The hall erupted in applause from the students recognizing her name.

Hermione stood up for a moment and waved and sat back down.

Severus leaned and whispered. "You have hero worship and now the speculation of our relationship from the students." Glancing to the students and watched them pointing to her and then the Prophet.

She watched the students read the Prophet pointing to her as they discussed the possible love interest of two professors.

"I see Severus. I will have to take care of that. I have reservations of your words of "Keep" because you distracted me. Were you serious?"

Severus looked to her. ""

Hermione smiled. "I bid you good day Severus and will meet up with you later on."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Six months passed and the announcement of their wedding nuptials in the Prophet sparked a new flurry of accusations and the couple endured them like they always did by not saying a word leaving the Ministry to deal with it.

A small ceremony was performed at Hogwarts with few in attendance.

Kingsley stood next to his Head of Magical Law Enforcement and whispered. "You know he petitioned for her after you married her. He was angry when I denied him. And then he found a loophole in the law."

Harry smiled. He talked to her extensively after her decision to become involved with her ex-professor and she told him everything. He could have chucked him into Azkaban but Hermione's words stilled his reaction with her plea that he and Ginny were together alone unlike others.

"They seem happy enough Kingsley. By your Law they have no one else to turn to but each other. Why deny a bit of happiness based on a loophole? "

HGSSHGSSHGSS

"My plan is complete." Severus breathed out a year later.

"You never told me your whole plan. Considering what I have gone through in the last day I deserve to know."

He placed their son into her arms and watched the babe suckle.

"Simply this Hermione. Get you in my bed and humiliate Ministry that deemed I was not worthy of having a witch. And I did it all by the Law."

He heard her chuckle. "Spiking my tea would be considered breaking the law."

"No Hermione. You knowingly drinking the spiked tea breaks the law. Me providing it does not. Sub Part 10 Sub-Section B Point 3. I am innocent and I know you stopped drinking it when you realized my plan but by that time it was too late to make a difference thus releasing you so I could get you in my bed. Marrying you and conceiving a son was an unplanned yet pleasant result as it humiliated the Ministry further. I'll let you read the Prophet tomorrow for I am a villain once again."

The next day Hermione read the Prophet and chuckled.

Severus heard her and turned away from the papers that he was grading. "Yes, the Marriage Law withdrawn but in six weeks time you will be in my bed again for more than sleep."

He turned back to his grading. "And all because of a Hen Night."

Fin


End file.
